XYZ
by teh Kae
Summary: Three girls end up on a wild ride. First part concerning getting together and character relations... lots OC's
1. Read It

Sequel to Pack Instinct

Review every chapter please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack, Styl and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Styl is pronounced Steel (I don't _care_ about the phonetics)

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Blaze, Two/Luxie, lots of other messy pairings, a secret pairing

You may guess the messy pairings if you like and if anyone can guess the secret pairing before chapter 5… we'll see

Information you might want to know:

I might only be 17, but I'm a perv and a swear-monger. So there will be sex and swearing, don't like it… close your eyes while you read.

If you don't like the way I right, fine. If you don't like my plot, fine. If you don't like my characters, leave.

I'll accept criticism, so long as it's about my writing style, plot or anything else. I'd rather like compliments though.

Characters and character development is the thing I'm best at, don't destroy my ego.

This is a two-part story. The first part focuses on relationships and the second part is yet to be revealed.

More information once I come up with it.

Have the lurve!


	2. Runaway

Review every chapter please!

WARNING: Mature, right there! Skip the first paragraph if you don't like sex. You should like it though – rawrg!

Sex _mentioned _throughout the story.

XYZ 

1 – Runaway

Luxie gave a slight giggle as she felt his hair tickle her stomach.

"Stop it," she said in a playful voice and pulled his head up to her face by his ears. He grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows. "You are so hot," she told him and ran her thumb down the lines on his cheek. They didn't feel any different from the rest of his skin apart from the scar that crossed him.

"I'm so glad I found you," Two said and kissed her. Luxie felt herself grinning and he pushed himself up again. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No, I'm just happy," she said and he kissed her again. Then he kissed her cheek and then her neck. She knew what he was up do. "Two being a naughty transgenic again?"

"Spank me," he said with a growl and she did. She shivered as his mouth got closer and closer to her breasts. Despite the fact that she was glad this was happening she was happy she was wearing a shirt. Slowly he slipped his fingers under her shirt. Damn.

Luxie was lucky because she already got to see the burning hunk of goodness. He'd taken his shirt off the moment he'd…

Luxie felt a moment of 'What the fuck?' cross her mind but let it go. Then as Two's hand touched her breast it happened again and she opened her eyes.

Luxie instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. She looked around. No Two. She sat up and swore.

"Erg," muttered Blaze from the top bunk and her arm dropped down the side of the bed. Luxie rubbed her head in the pain she'd just received.

"Shit," she muttered and looked around. Quickly she got up and pulled on a pair of loose black pants. "Shit, shit, shit," she repeated and then walked over to the door.

"Where you going?"

"Out," Luxie answered briefly. Despite her usual love for talking, she didn't want to now.

"Bring me a cookie," Blaze muttered and then turned over. She was probably completely out already.

"Will do," Luxie said with a smile and left the room. Outside she shivered, not from the cold but from fear. The last time she'd been in heat she'd almost gotten jiggy with Alec and she didn't want that to happen again. Not since he was supposed to be her brother now.

She had to get out.

"It's awfully quite, ain't it?" Heresy said leaning on Alec's shoulders. He groaned hoping she'd get the message and go away. She was very, very annoying lately.

"Yeah, so what?" he decided to acknowledge her presence. Heresy sighed deeply and then pushed away from Alec. He rocked forward but caught himself. The two of them were waiting for Warren to get their weapons ready so they could go shot some of White's familiars. Times were boring and it was something to do.

"Nothing," Heresy said giving off the distinct air of someone who wants to be answered with 'No, really, so what? Tell me, gimme a clue, a hint. Talk to me!' Alec didn't catch it or chose to ignore it. She gave off another deep sigh.

"You guys ready?" Max asked. She was standing in the doorway because she'd gotten tired of waiting outside.

"Unlike you, big sister, the two of us like shooting people's guts out. Nothing on that wussy I'm-gonna-punch-him-till-he's-bruised crap," Heresy said sounding serious. "Talking about guts? Where are the big bag wolf and little miss kitty?" Alec and Max looked up and around. That was strange. They hadn't seen either of the two since last night.

"Ran away again, I s'pose," Warren said and handed Alec and Heresy a shotgun each. "Heard they do that." Alec groaned and handed the gun back.

"I'll get 'em," he said. Heresy shoved her gun into Alec's hands.

"Oh no, you don't," she said with a growl and walked over to Max. She stood behind her sister. "I ain't letting you out alone with the two of them. My body," she growled and then walked off.

"She really is quite obsessed with having sex with you, isn't she?" Max asked with a look. Alec rolled his eyes. Warren realized he wasn't supposed to be part of the conversation (and he didn't care) so he left to go and clean some more guns.

"It was quite fun in the beginning, but I think I'm going to have to buy myself a baseball cap and shades," he said mocking the lifestyles of the rich and famous. " She doesn't let me get close to any girl, which mind you there are a lot of here in transgenic HQ."

"Well I'm so sorry we're the stronger sex," Max said and started leaving. Alec jogged and caught up. "But I think she's just trying to keep you from Blaze. I know it's hard to say about my baby sister, but she's jealous."

"She's not a one-man woman."

"For you? I'm sure she'd get over her past preferences," Max said. She felt strange having this conversation with Alec, but he was a friend and she did talk to those kind of people. "She really likes you."

"Doesn't show it a lot," Alec said. "What with all the kicking and punching and menacing."

"That's natural instinct, Alec. Everyone does that."

"Blaze doesn't," Alec shot back and realized it was a bad thing to mention a singular female name in front of any other female, especially if that singular female was new and he talked to her more than he did with his sex partners.

"Well, she tries to rip your throat out," Max said. "Not far from what we do," she added and got onto her bike.

"Yeah, but…" Alec began and realized the conversation wasn't going to mind if it were dumped nowhere. He mounted his bike. "I hope Heresy doesn't maul her."

"No one would want that," she said and the two of them sped off into the night.

Blaze yawned deeply sticking her tongue out as she did so. Luxie who had been watching her burst into a fit of laughter. Glaring at her friend Blaze stretched and let her tired muscles crack.

"Never wake a sleeping wolf," she informed and looked around. The two of them had left in the middle of the night and had spent the morning in a train that had somehow gotten underground. No light filtered into the compartment causing it to be dark here, all the time.

"I thought it was 'Let a sleeping dog lie'," Luxie retorted with a grin.

"You didn't," Blaze said and grabbed the jacket Luxie had brought for her. It wasn't her own and the loose fit and dark red colour suggested it was that of their male companion. "Why did you bring his jacket?" Blaze asked. She still wasn't quite attuned to his smell because every time she caught a whiff her whole body tingled. Now that she was going to be wearing something that he wore constantly the scent would be right under her nose.

"Thought you'd like a familiar smell apart from Luxie the strawberry," the cat-girl said holding her arms spread out. She hadn't slept that night, her hormones had kept her awake. She had, however, been able to control herself by telling herself that she couldn't leave her adoptive big sister alone.

"Heat?" Blaze commented rather than asked. She sat up and pulled the jacket on with a whole body tingle.

"I have an idea," Luxie said, a wide mischievous grin spread across her whole face. Blaze looked at her, uncertain of what to think. Then it came to her.

"How come that doesn't appeal to me as a good thing?"

"We're gonna go find Zack," Luxie said and Blaze's semi-grin disappeared. Zack was the sole reason for her escape from Manticore and she hadn't seen him since she was ten years old. "Alrighty then," Luxie said with a grin and stood up. Blaze followed the gesture silently and then when Luxie skipped off, she trotted silently behind the younger girl.

Heresy cracked her knuckles as she sat on the space needle. She knew it wasn't the best approach to her problem but it was better than nothing and she doubted the two rats had left the city yet. They weren't as intelligent as they tried to think they were. She suspected they had left around midnight – the usual break-out time – and then taken cover for the rest of the night.

However, it was now midday and they had probably been up and running by 6 o'clock this morning. Heresy hoped she'd see some sign of their being stupid and would be able to follow their trail. She looked down and her nails and sighed. Living in a city of filth wasn't one of the greatest things.

Then she noticed something and focused her eyes past her nails and onto a man walking towards a black car. She felt the lump in her throat rise as White looked around before he got into his car. She didn't move but she was sure he had seen her, after all Max did come here often enough for him to know. Heresy glared in his direction but he casually got into the car and drove off.

Heresy fell down onto her back and placed her hands behind her head to think. The pure thought of Ames made her shiver and she could feel her heart pounding her chest. Apart from loosing Alec to that stupid dog Blaze, Ames was the only thing that she feared. She sat up and then decided she would kill Blaze first and then go after Ames.

Heresy is such a great personality, dontcha think? Anyways, welcome to the sequel to Pack Instinct. For background on Blaze and Luxie read Pack Instinct and All-American Girl (by Princess1011992) respectively.

This story revolves around Blaze, Luxie and another girl. Then there's gonna be some Zack hunting as mentioned by Luxie. I hope you're all aware that Two will be in this, thanks to Luxie's lil' perv mind and of course Heresy's hatred for White shall be revealed and investigated by us!

Next chapter has a background sequence between Heresy and White…

Review and keep reading for more action and adventure!


	3. Restraint

Review every chapter please!

WARNING: Sex in the italics section!

2 – Restraint

"_D'you think Manticore woulda made us sex buddies too?" Heresy asked and ran her finger down Alec's chest. She was lying on top of him, waiting for him to regain his strength so they could have another round._

"_Well, they wanted to pair me with Max, so it's possible her little sister coulda been on the line too," he said with a shrug. He examined her as he did every time they had sex together and wondered what, apart from her constant pheromones, was attractive about her. Her face for one._

"_Mm, sometimes I wish I could been caught by Manticore and then we could made lotsa super-soldier babies together," she said with a grin. That made her look mean. She had a lot of cruelty hidden behind her beauty, but that's how it was, wasn't it? All the pretty girls were bitches._

"_You sure, they'd want your sex drive in a soldier?"_

"_My devil's spawn would be distractive," she suggested. She lay her head onto his chest and gave it a quick lick. Alec shivered._

_Her body was one of the best he'd seen on a woman. She was tall and thin, but not to thin – Manticore didn't give their soldiers eating disorders. Everything about her was in proportion and where there was more than average, Alec didn't mind._

_She dressed well too – as good as any prostitute might – with underwear of course. She tried to be provocative but unattainable at the same time. Biggs had suffered greatly under that. Heresy would say no but all one had to do was jump her and she was all over you. Most of the time she ended up dragging him to bed._

"_Ready to go, solider?" she asked and Alec tensed as he felt her hand go where it shouldn't._

Alec woke with a start. It was seldom that he woke from a dream like that, covered in sweat and confused. Usually he tried to prolong these dreams as much as possible and he was never confused – he generally just went along with it.

Somehow it felt strange that night. The talk with Max had stirred some feelings in him and he wasn't sure how he'd handle Heresy once she got back. It Max was right and Heresy was really – in love with him, how would he tell her that… that…

"Shit," Alec muttered and sat up. He scratched his stomach and looked around. He slept in a room with one other X5, two X6s and two X7s. They hadn't seemed to have heard or noticed the fact that he had moved but he was quite certain that that one X7 with the brilliant hearing had heard him.

Alec got up, pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and left the room. Outside he ran his hands through his hair and wondered what to do next. Heresy, Blaze and Luxie were out and he suspected that this time the two of them weren't trying to find that bastard Two, but an adventure. Heresy would catch up with them and then bring them back.

Max and Logan were probably having another all-nighter, now that they could it was hard to rip them apart. Alec decided to go check on Tech, who was going through Logan's Manticore files.

Styl had fallen asleep on Zack's lap and he slowly stroked her hair as he stared out at the open field. Styl was short for her age and her appearance was rather strange. Her hair was golden blonde but sometimes people had the impression it was silver. And her eyes were so dark, it was impossible to say if they were brown or black.

Truth was, Styl was a Manticore experiment. Apart from her cat genes, Styl had traces of different metals in her blood and even her DNA stream. The metal was the reason she had given herself the name Styl.

Zack looked down and examined her barcode. Unlike his and the ones he saw in his mind's eye of people he remembered faintly or clearly, Styl's was silver and he suspected it was because of her blood.

Styl was one of the most amazing Manticore products he had ever met and dare he say she was more interesting than this girl Max who popped into his mind on more than one occasion. Max was always there when he tried to remembered anything about Manticore and according to Styl's information she might be part of his unit or even his breeding partner. Styl was sure it was the first because X5-452 had been part of X5-599's escape.

Blaze was staring at Luxie with wide eyes and shock written across her face.

"No," she said plainly. "Na-uh."

"Come on, Blaze," Luxie insisted and jumped into the front seat. Despite her lack of license, she loved driving and would do it either way. Blaze shook her head. "I've told you a kabazillion times, Blaze, Manticore didn't make a perfect little girl."

"But stealing cars?" Blaze asked. "That's an all-time low, even for you."

"Hey!" Luxie hissed. 'Hey' wasn't really a word of power but it seemed the best to use. "Look, I'm not the one whose in love with someone I've never seen before. I'm the one who could get arrested for stealing some poor sap's car. Get in!"

"You don't make much of a convincing argument," Blaze said and looked around. People close enough to notice there was a spat between them, seemed to be getting suspicious. After all, Luxie was trying to steal a car in broad daylight.

"White could get me." Blaze growled and jumped in the car. Although she really didn't like the idea of becoming a thief, she didn't want her newly-acquired baby sister back in the clutches of that guy.

Heresy sat smugly on top of a building. Of course, it was suspicious but she enjoyed hearing rumours about herself and she knew how to handle a situation. She could overpower anyone.

So those girls had stolen a car. Making use of their special Manticore abilities it seemed. Heresy wondered why they'd done it and where they were going and realized she'd end up one wild goose chance.

"I really don't want to do this," she muttered to herself. "But," she remembered. "If I don't my sex buddy will off and save his little girlfriend on his own. Let's hope Ames keeps the grounds stable, while I'm away."

Alec had left Tech almost immediately because the other transgenic had begun talking about something that Alec wasn't sure he'd care about enough. He'd joined Leo on the main watch and realize that he'd come there next time he wanted to go to sleep.

He stayed with Leo and tried to keep awake by using his favourite pastime activity – talking.

"So, how's it on the White front?"

"Not too good," Leo answered. Like his brother, he wasn't very talkative and preferred watching and ordering (people around, that is).

"Why?" Alec asked, trying to get Leo to talk. Despite his enjoyment for talking, he really wanted to know what was going on with White – for Heresy's sake. As of late she'd gotten kind of etchy on the subject of Mister Breeding Cult. Alec knew that they had had past experiences, but it seemed although Heresy often bared her skin, she had no intention of doing the same with her soul.

"He's really pissed off we got Luxie (_see Pack Instinct_)," Leo said plainly. "And that Max is well, happy."

"Yeah, Max and happy? That's like the world going under," Alec said with a wide grin and got a look from Leo. _Oh right,_ thought Alec. _That whole brother-sister thing that went on in their unit._

"More like she's still alive and can stop the Coming."

"Oh, that. Anyone figured out what the Coming is yet?" Leo shook his head. "Anyone bothering?" Again Leo shook his head. Alec groaned. "Why?"

"We're trying to recruit as many transgenics as possible."

"Get them here." Leo nodded. "Oh, sure," Alec said and got up to leave. He'd gotten enough information for now. "Uh," he turned back. "Heard anything from Heresy, Blaze or Luxie?" Leo snorted. Like any of them would bother reporting back here.

"Otto," White called his assistant. Despite Otto's not being part of the breeding circle, White had decided to keep him. He'd been good enough when he didn't know what was going on, so now that he knew, he was a lot more efficient. "Have we gotten those databases up and running yet?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Otto reported. "We're having them filtered for anything on 452 we can find."

"Good," White said. "Can you ask them to get me any information on X5-419 that they find. I feel like being a bit sidetracked."

"419, sir?"

"Yes, Otto," White said with a glare and the young man left, confused.

"_You can't do this, you bastards!" Heresy yelled. "Don't fucking get any closer to me with that thing," she hissed at the closest guard. He was holding a tazer stick and Heresy was certainly not going to let him get her._

"_Are you sure you want to do this, sir?" asked Doctor Jeremy turning his head from White. The two of them were watching Heresy bat down guard after guard from behind a two-way mirror._

"_Of course, Jeremy," White hissed. Why wouldn't he? This was one of the most brilliant ideas he'd had so far. Also, it would get rid of a few pesky problems._

"_I'm going to rip your throat out!" Heresy yelled. She was backed against the wall but the guard took a step back, scared she might make her threat a reality._

"_Restrain the specimen," Jeremy's voice came through a speaker again. Heresy looked up and realized it had been a fatal mistake. The tazer hit her chest and she crumpled to the ground as two more tazers sent electricity down her nerves._

"_Ames," she whimpered as they grabbed her so to secure her on the table. She moved her head feebly and saw the door open. Jeremy came in with a few other doctors and various medical weapons. She focused passed them and saw Ames. "Ames, help me," she muttered and the door slid closed, cutting him from her sight._

gasp There we have some Heresy and White-ness, Luxie being a little thief and yeah, well, mostly Heresy.

Next chapter Two gets to meet his favourite person in the whole world!


	4. Rival

Review every chapter please!

WARNING: Swearing!

3 – Rival

Two sat in a bar, his head hanging low over the third double scotch and whiskey that night. The barman was sure he'd fall of his chair soon and throw up all over the floor, so he was watching the young man closely. Also, he felt slightly suspicious about those markings on his cheek.

"Not normal," he'd muttered to another customer. "Probably one 'o those mutant freak," he added. However, he dared not threaten Two because he paid up front and he looked slightly angry.

Two was angry. He'd been separated from Hawk and the others two days ago and now he wasn't able to find them again. A transgenic hunt had scattered them apart and the others had left in different directions. Tia and Skate had left together and Hawk and Hunter had gone separate ways. Two had fought some of the humans as a distraction, but after a blow that almost knocked him unconscious, he'd fled.

Now he was in the middle of nowhere in a pub wishing he could drink his troubles away. There was nothing. His genetically mutated blood stream got rid of the chemicals in the alcohol immediately and thus, he drank with no consequences. He'd mugged some guy for the money and was glad that the barman appreciated filth with money over plain filth.

Two looked a state. His clothes were a mess and his hair was covered in dust, grime and mud. He hadn't washed in days and had almost lost a shoe. He enjoyed shoes though and made sure that he'd get it back.

Now all that was left, was to get his pack back.

Two's spine straightened when he felt two transgenics enter the room. He tried to become less tense, but the place was just not relaxing enough. He began using his wolf skills to find out what he could about them.

Male and female, that was most obvious, both cats. The male was a leader, calm, quite and collected. Two suspected he had been the commanding officer in his unit back at Manticore. The female was strange. Her blood and DNA were mixed with something apart from the cat genes and Two assumed she was an experiment. She felt weak but dangerous at the same time.

They didn't seem to pose a threat, so Two grabbed his glass and his head still hung he walked over to them.

"Hello?" Styl said when the young man sat down next to Zack. The two of them looked at him and noticed he had two blue stripes down his left cheek, crossed with a scar. His hair was tinted blue and immediately they knew.

"X5-982," he said before they could say anything. "Wolf. Name's Two."

"What do you want?" Zack asked. "We want nothing to do with Manticore." He sounded angry and he was serious. If this guy was going to have Styl captured and possibly killed, there was a good chance Zack would break his neck.

"Hostility never solves anything," Two muttered. "Last time I tried, I broke a whole lotta bones. Both last times actually." He could sense that this guy didn't like him. His power was also overwhelming and although Two had once thrown his baby sister across the room, he was sure this guy was stronger than she was.

"What do you want?" Styl asked in her calm and careful manner. Two felt himself soften under her voice. She sounded like Tia.

"Just wanted to see a friendly face," Two said and looked at her. She was smiling and blushing slightly. Zack moved closer to her, protectively. "But I guess, I'll have to try else where."

"Are you sure that's all?" Styl asked and Zack gave her a short glare.

"I'm looking for some people," Two said. Her whole behaviour made him feel comfortable and his usual aggression was swamped by her. He blinked. Had her hair just been silver?

"Our kind?" she asked. Styl was one the few transgenics that Zack knew who separated herself from humans. Like the humans she called transgenics another race and knew that they would never be humans. But she believed that just like black people, Jews and Native Americans had achieved to become normal members of society, so would Transgenics.

"My brothers and sisters."

"I'm sure you'll find them," she said and Two looked back at his glass. So they weren't going to help them. "It's late," she said. "You could stay with us?" She had turned to Zack to ask him the question. He glared at Two.

"Fine."

"My name's Styl Karah," she said and Two grinned widely. "What?"

"You've got steel in you then?"

"Metal," she corrected him. "I'm X6-009 and this is Zack Thompson. He's X5-599." Two's head whipped up with a sharp glare at Zack and he rose, knocking his chair over.

"You," he growled, the violence in him rising. "Bastard," he hissed and stormed out of the pub. Zack had risen at 'you' and along with everyone watched Two leave.

Outside Two stumbled and cursed. He barely ever cursed but he was blinded by anger and possibly even hatred. Zack was the one who'd made Blaze what she was now – prey.

His constant training still forced him to see her as that and on the surface he still wanted to kill her. He was standing in the middle of a dusty possible-parking lot looking around. Where to go next?

"Two," he heard Styl's voice behind him. He glared but didn't turn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he growled a little to viciously. He tensed up as her hand touched his shoulder.

"Zack's not a bad guy," she said slowly. Two huffed. "Who are you looking for?"

"My pack," he answered briskly.

"Pack?"

"Wolf."

"Oh. I never had a unit," Styl said. "I was an experiment. I might have had a unit when I was younger, but they took me out quite soon. I know there are others with metal in their blood and DNA, but I'm the only X-series."

"That's great," Two said with a huff. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking.

"You need a place to stay?"

"No." He kept walking and waited for her to leave, but she stayed and waited till he was far away.

"I hope we meet again," he heard her whisper. Again he huffed.

"Luxie," Blaze said and turned to her companion. Luxie looked at her. "Look at the road."

"Oh." The younger girl turned her head. "What?"

"Where are we going?"

"To find Zack. I wanna see what this wonder boy looks like," Luxie answered a smile crossing her whole face. "I mean you went weird 'causa him and Maxie's also kinda off, so I spect he must be some kinda human god."

"Human god?"

"You know what I mean." Luxie shrugged. She was beginning to get that dangerous look on her face, Blaze noticed and hoped she'd be able to distract her by talking. When Luxie looked dangerous, other people got into a lot of trouble – or went on a road trip. "Anyway, how are you going to find him?"

"Hadn't thought of that," Luxie said and turned a corner. "But I expect we just have a look on every farm we can find and hope he's on the first one."

"Luxie!" Blaze moaned. Stupid little girl. "There's a lot of farms in America. We'd never find him."

"We'll use your super-nose."

"I don't know what he smells like." Luxie shrugged and took a left. "This isn't a main road."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why are you stopping?" Blaze asked and Luxie pulled up the handbrake. She unclipped and got out. "You better not be getting me in trouble."

"No trouble this time," Luxie said with a grin and slammed the door shut. Quickly Blaze unclipped and got out. She looked around a found they were parked in front of a mall. It was close to closing time and Blaze really hoped there wasn't going to be another robbery amongst the two of them.

"Honest?"

"I swear," Luxie said with 'liar' written all over her. "Come on."

"Max," Alec said once he'd caught her. She was busy putting her plate away after having had a meal in the canteen. Alec had been watching her all night and she had purposely avoided him. She wasn't sure their conversation the night before had been all to good on his tiny male brain. "We need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asked in mock sarcasm. He glared. "I'm sorry I ate your last Twinkie?"

"Haha," Alec said and rolled his eyes. He lend Max outside by her arm. Once there she pulled it away from him. "I have a feeling Heresy's out to kill Blaze."

"And?"

"What? Aren't you all for transgenics surviving and all that?" Alec asked shocked by her lack of interest. Max shrugged and then when he continued looking shocked she stared at him in confusion.

"You're serious?" she asked with a small laugh. "Remember when Two was here? Remember when she broke half the bones in his body? She can take care of herself."

"Remember how we rescued Heresy from White?"

"Good point. They'll have a little catfight over you and one of them will come back mortally wounded but it'll be fine and you can sleep with the winner. Like that? You're a prize."

"It's somewhat degrading, but yeah, wouldn't mind. No, wait, I don't want them to have a cat and dog fight over me," Alec said fiercely. "I know what damage both of them can do and I don't want either of them to undergo that."

"Good for you. Be a hero, Alec."

"Well it _is _my turn, you know," he said with a glare at her. "Unless you wanna come and take all the credit." Max sighed and rolled her eyes. Jealousy did not look good on him – especially because he was rather bad at it.

"Go ahead, I'll stay here and rest on my laurels," she said. Alec glared at her, then turned and stalked off. "You're bike's the other way."

"I want to go the long way round!" he yelled back at her, angry that he'd done that. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Haha! Dumb Alec… I'm such a bitch… I'm an Alec-fangirl, but hey, he can be kinda stupid sometimes. It's what makes him sexy, don it?

Whatever Luxie is getting up to was inspired by All American Girl (read it!) and a quote I read once.

Next chapter, Heresy meets a very charming young man and Luxie and Blaze play dress-up


	5. Revamp

Review every chapter please!

4 – Revamp

"Hey, baby," I said with a grin at the young man before him. He wore a black and navy blue outfit that had somewhat of a spy-like appearance to it. Very sexy. His black hair was ruffled and his ass looked kinda cute. "You wanna buy me a drink?"

"Go away," he growled. I walked up to him so that my body was pressed against his. He stayed unmoved. Impressive, usually men tensed up at my touch. "Go spray your pheromones elsewhere, bitch cat!" Huh? Violently I pushed my hand up his neck. I pulled the collar of his shirt down and spotted his Manticore brand mark. "Nice meeting you, now fuck off."

"330999001992," I read and removed my hand from his back, but not before pushing it forward. "Means you must be about 22, right?" I sat down next to him. He said nothing. "What about that drink then?"

"What part about fuck off don't you understand?"

"Off." I waited for him to say something, but it seemed he was the strong, silent and possibly violent type. "You're a wolf too, huh?" I poked his right cheek. The two red stripes I'd seen on Alec's little dog girlfriend were there on his face too. He growled at me.

"Fuck o… too?" His head turned and I gave him a grin.

"Caught your attention there, didn't I?" He huffed at being caught out and turned back to his drink. "Milk?" Why was he drinking milk? He didn't need the trypthopan my fellow cats did, did he? He choose not to respond, again. "Tell me why you're drinking milk and I'll tell you bout my canine buddy."

"I get violent."

"Yeah, my… friend almost ripped another friend's throat out." I felt disgusted at calling Blaze a friend, but if I wanted him to talk, I wouldn't let him know I knew her yet.

"I get more violent. I'm the bad guy," he said and turned to me with a grin. He looked kinda scary but really hot at the same time.

"I like bad guys," I said. I liked any kinda guy that would have sex with me, but right now, I was all for the bad guys. "I like they way you dress," I said with a smirk. Really brought out his abs, I must say.

"I'd say the same, but I don't compliment people," he said and finished his glass of milk. "Another round," he growled at the bartender. "One for the whore, too."

"Ouch." I must admit, it hurt, but since I had been, I shouldn't argue. "So you like my outfit. I don't get many compliments… the people I live with aren't the friendliest."

"I'm worse."

"Not from what I've heard."

"Who's the wolf?" I grinned at him. I'd have to tell him, but I hadn't really gotten what I want.

"How about…" I said slowly and saw the anger rise in his eyes. I hoped he wouldn't rip me to shreds before I got some. "I say something and you do something in return."

"You said if I told you about my milk, you'd let me know."

"I'm the bitch cat in this relationship," I said smugly. It was an interesting term and I thought I might use it more often when talking to Luxie.

"I get nasty when I don't get what I want."

"So spank me."

"Sir," Otto said and White looked up. He had been looking at a few guns. He was currently holding a pistol-sized tranquilliser. Two other pistols had already been strapped to his belt.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on going somewhere, sir?"

"Just feel like shooting some people, Otto," White said casually and put the tranquilliser down. He sat down and placed feet on the table. "What?"

"Oh, we've found her."

"Who?"

"419, sir."

"Oh, her." Otto watched his boss's reaction. "What?"

"Why are you going after her?"

"She's a nuisance, Otto. I'm sure you still remember," White said with a grin that might have been called evil.

"Why now?"

"I saw her and thought she might want to freshen up some memories."

"I very much doubt that," Otto said with a smile. "But I suspect you know what's best for them."

"The three best things about transgenics?" White asked. Otto shook his head to show, he didn't know. "They can die, they can die and I can shoot them."

"Very good, sir."

"Where is she?"

"This is a store, Luxie."

"My, you really did listen in 'know thine environment 101', didja?" Luxie said with a grin. She was looking through the racks pulling out a few things and holding them up to Blaze. "No," she said slowly when she'd taken out a pair of tight snakeskin pants.

"People buy things in stores."

"I don't think you deserved those special classes."

"We don't have money." Luxie grinned and Blaze knew she'd regret having mentioned it.

"Tut, tut, Blaze. Never doubt the brilliance of moi. Remember I got super-soldier training. I know how to handle things like this," she let her friend know and tugged on the jacket. "Take a whiff of the sweet, sweet scent of…" Blaze glared. "Cash," Luxie finished and pulled a wad of dirty money out of the inside pocket.

"That's Alec's. It's still considered stealing," Blaze informed her and tried to grab the money back. Luxie moved it away and bounced over to a rack with a lot of suspiciously fluffy clothing.

"Not if he's your boyfriend, it's not," Luxie said and pulled out two outfits. She grabbed the blushing wolf-girl and pulled her into a changing cabinet.

"I, we… he, Luxie!" Blaze whined.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Put this on."

"What is it?"

"A costume. We're going to a costume party."

"What?" Blaze almost yelled but Luxie had already pulled her shirt and pants off.

"I'm not wearing a costume."

"You can't go to a costume party without a costume," Luxie said pulling on a pair of fishnets. "What are you if you don't have a costume? I'll tell you… costumeless, is what."

Two minutes later Luxie dragged Blaze out of the cabinet. The two of them looked like were trying to pose as Heresy although the colours might not have been her first choice.

Luxie was wearing a fluffy purple corset that ended like a bathing suit over dark purple fishnets and her spiked, black combat boots. She'd even added a pair of rabbit ears to add to the deal.

Blaze, much to her own dismay, was dressed in an all-black corset that turned into a skirt. It reached her knees but had slits on either side that started at her hips. She was wearing long black gloves, black fishnet and humorous Luxie had pinned a wolf's tail to her behind.

"I think I'm going to cry," Blaze muttered but Luxie took no noticed and pulled the tags off their outfits.

"We'd like to buy this stuff please," she said with a smile.

"Going to Donnie's party, then?" the girl at the till asked. Luxie grinned and nodded. "I'm going as a stewardess, what are you two?"

"Transgenics," Luxie said and Blaze looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm a rabbit freak and she's a wolf."

"Guys are sure gonna go for that," the girl said. "Here's a bag for your clothes. I mean, you look like strippers."

"Inspired by a friend," Luxie said and stuffed their clothes into a bag. "Thanks. See you there."

Outside Blaze stood motionless in front of the store, so Luxie had to drag the stuttering Wolf freak to the car.

Alec could smell Luxie's pheromones all the way down the main road out of Seattle and feared the worst. There were a few things that could have gone very wrong and he tried hard not to play them through his head. They did, however, get through.

The first and most possible option was that Heresy had caught up with them and killed Blaze, while Blaze had done her the same favour, in which case Alec was left with his kind-of-sister and no sex.

The second was that Heresy was still after them and they'd gotten caught by White. Or Heresy'd gotten caught by White. Or they all had.

Alec shook his head and let the thoughts fly. He'd get there, save them all and be there hero – take that Miss Max Guevara. The only thing that would go wrong with that would be Heresy – mocking him… for the rest of their lives until death do them part.

_Just follow the pheromones, hope no one ended up having sex and then solve the problem when you get there, _Alec thought to himself. _Really hope no one ended up having sex._

Gotta stop here, because the next part with Heresy and mysterious stranger is long.

Anyways, what I wanted to say about this chapter is woot for Luxie's love for purple and fishnet. This was inspired by All American Girl by my friend Monica (read iiiiittttt!). Sorry for horribly mauling Luxie, Monica, but I'm a bad, bad person.

Kay, R'n'R, baby!

Next chapter, Heresy gets it on and White makes another appearance, that bastard!


	6. Revelation

Review every chapter please!

5 – Revelation

Heresy pushed her mysterious stranger down onto a bed in the cheap motel rooms above the pub. He seemed to be enjoying the 'attention' but she was sure he wasn't planning on having sex tonight.

"Next," he demanded. He was trying to stay cool, calm and collected but his pants said differently.

"Mmm, female," Heresy said and pushed him onto his back.

"Thanks, that's a lot of help," he muttered. Heresy gave him a questioning look. "We've all go red stripes, except for one of us." The female refrained from telling him she'd met Two as well.

"I still get another thing from you," she said.

"You made me lie down," he said and smirked. Heresy almost omitted a girlie squeal but avoided doing so. "Give me something else."

"Quite strong."

"That's good. Almost there," he said knowing he'd be able to leave before she started having sex with him. Heresy looked at him. She saw he was trying to get out. "Next thing should free me from your demon claws." Heresy pulled his bullet belt off and his shirt over his head. She purred.

"You look much better without your shirt. Don't wear it," she suggested.

"Next."

"How many have you narrowed it down to?"

"Two."

"Crud, gotta be carefully with my information. She's got boobs?"

"Real smart." Heresy ran her tongue up his stomach and although it was faint she felt him shiver. "You're going too far." Heresy said nothing and ran her nails down his chest, causing him to shiver again. She kissed his neck and slowly moved her lips upwards. When she'd almost reached his mouth, he turned her around in a single swift move. "Too far," he repeated with a low growl.

"Dominant," she said with a grin.

"You always this horny?" he asked raising his eyebrows. She grinned at him.

"Pretty much. Say," she said slowly and pulled his face closer to hers. "What do I call you, 992?"

"They called me Hunter," he said.

"They?"

"My pack. Who's the girl?"

"We called me Heresy," the woman responded and let him sit up. She kept her hands around his hips to make sure he wouldn't run.

"The heathen vixen from hell," he said with a wide grin. She grinned back at him.

"What do you hunt?"

"Everything," Hunter responded. "And then I kill it." She saw in his eyes he was telling the truth. Suddenly she realized that he was not to be taken lightly. Heresy had seen from Two's injuries the power Blaze had and if he was anything like she was, she was in trouble. Hunter leaned down onto her right shoulder and took a deep breath. "Scared?" he whispered into her ear and Heresy's whole body tensed up. He was after all a wolf and she was just a cat. She felt his tongue cross her neck.

Then he got up and pulled his shirt back on. He grabbed his bullet belt and pulled it on, watching her with sin in his eyes.

"Last clue?"

"Runaway." Hunter stopped buckling up his belt and looked down at her. The ferocity in his eyes had intensified. "You want to kill her?" Hunter said nothing. "It would suit me very much if you did."

_The door slid open and shut. Heresy tried to look aside but moving anything hurt so much. It felt like her veins were bursting open by the second. She heard someone walk over to her and cringed at the pain the steps omitted. It was like she had seven hangovers at once – although she wasn't sure what that felt like._

_Then she saw his face looking down on her._

"_Hello, 419," Ames White said calmly. Heresy choked and then coughed spilling blood all over herself. "I'd clean that, but we're going to kill you soon, so I don't think it matters." He saw the girl shivering at his presence. "Why didn't you tell me, 419?"_

"_H…" More blood. She turned her head to the side and Ames sighed as her blood covered his shoes. "Heresy. My name is Heresy."_

"_As far as my reports go, you're 333001027419," he said. Heresy felt a tear creeping down her cheek. "Did I get a number wrong?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're transgenic filth, 419. You don't fit into the plan," Ames said viciously._

"_Ames…" He looked down at her with disgust. She blinked, tears streaming down her cheeks now. Ames grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the tears off, making her wince under the force he was using. "I…"_

"_Spare me."_

"_I thought you…" He looked at her and then crouched down next to her._

_Carefully he began wiping the blood from her face and neck. Soon his handkerchief was filled with blood and he was only spreading it out even more. He dropped the piece of cloth onto her chest and wiped new tears away with his thumb._

"_I thought you loved me."_

"_People change. Just like you did."_

Heresy's eyes snapped open and she heard a groan from beside her.

"Let go," she heard Hunter's vicious growl. She let her senses return and noticed she had him in a tight embrace. She let go slowly and shuffled back a bit. He didn't turn to ask nor make any sign of cheering her up.

Heresy looked up at the motel roof and remembered that the two of them had planned to stay the night there before rushing off to kill Blaze. Hunter had refused to sleep with her but had still lain down next to her in bed. She smiled slightly as she remembered him complaining about her pheromones.

"Hunter," she said quietly.

"What?" he growled. It was strange. Around this vicious beast of a man, she felt more female than ever before. Sure she'd felt like a real girl when she'd had sex the first time or when she dressed up and got catcalls, but now she felt vulnerable and all the things those girl magazines talked about suddenly seemed vitally important.

"Turn around."

"Not having sex with you, stupid cat," he muttered and didn't moved. Heresy rolled her eyes and the weak girl disappeared. She crawled over him and ended up lying on twenty centimetres of bed. Hunter glared at her, then shifted back so she would have space. "Next time you do that, I will let you fall off," he said and tried to turn around. Heresy stopped him and then moved in to his body.

She placed her head just under his chin and placed an arm around him.

"What are you doing?" he growled again and placed his arm around her. It was just more comfortable that way.

"Sssht," she said and closed her eyes again.

Two regretted coming back to the farm. Now he was in close vicinity of the person he considered a mortal enemy and would try his best not to rip the bastard's throat out. Partly because of Styl's calm manner and the way he felt she might break without him and partly because he knew Zack was stronger than his sister.

Zack watched Two carefully and the latter did the same to the prior. They were having supper with Styl, Markus, Delilah and Trent. Delilah and Trent, the owners of the farm, were pleased that Zack had found other friends than Styl and that Styl was talking more than usual, even if it was only a few words. Markus was quite suspicious of the new guy, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Later, after dinner, Styl and Two went out for a walk. Zack had refused to go because he really didn't like Two that much.

"Ben seems like a really nice guy," Delilah said when she joined the men in the living room. Two had gone under his human name here, Benjamin Jensen, which was another thing Zack didn't like. One of his brothers had been called Ben and now there was this guy.

"Real great," Zack muttered. Delilah was used to Zack's grouchiness and didn't think much of it at the time.

"How long is he staying?"

"He's leaving tomorrow," Zack said sounding like it was a good thing.

"He's welcome to stay as long as he likes, Zack," Delilah said with a smile. Zack gave a brief nod. "Will he be sleeping with you then?"

"Mm," Zack responded and Delilah left having had enough of Zack's sulking.

"You seem like a good person," Styl said softly. Two snorted.

"You don't know me, girl, so there's nothing you can say about me," he said gruffly. Although he felt comfortable around her, he felt like something was wrong as well.

"You haven't tried to kill me, so that makes you a good person." Again Two snorted. "Or Zack."

"I will. Eventually, I just have to work on my strategy."

"Zack likes strategies too," she said with a soft smile. "You're a lot like him."

"I'm nothing like him," Two growled viciously baring his teeth. Styl looked back at the ground and the two of the continued in silence for a while. Two felt he had been harsh and decided to be a bit… nicer. "You're like someone I know."

"Who?"

"My sister. She's the youngest in the pack, 19 years. Her name was Tia. You have the same voice," he said.

"I feel glad I remind you of someone you love."

"I never said that."

"Even if you tried to convince me otherwise," she said with a smile. Two looked down at her and then stopped. "I'm glad you're here, but also think it's a bad thing."

"How so?"

"You give Zack and myself a memory of what we really are," she said. "But Zack has had bad experiences with Manticore." Two gave her a look. "Worse than others."

"I was trained to kill my sister," Two said. _The person I love the most._ "She broke most of my bones. Twice."

"Zack ran away from Manticore and looked after 11 of his brothers and sisters for 12 years. Then he killed himself for the girl he loved and she got his heart. He's had his heart, brain, liver and kidney's replaced with biochemical engineering and lost his memory. Twice."

"He's the one who's fault it is that my sister is my prey."

"I'm sure he would never intend that," Styl said.

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"I was a normal cat gene X5 until Lydecker realized that I couldn't cope with the others in my group. I was sent to solitary and from thereon trained on my own. Look," she said and turned around pulling her hair up. Two looked down at her silver barcode. "The only X-series with metal in her blood and trained to do nothing."

"Manticore doesn't make failures," he said. And he believed it. No matter how much he hated Manticore, he was sure that everything they made had a purpose and was useful.

"Not me. I can fight, sure. I can use my super-cat-ness, great. But that's where it ends. I was messed up, Two, I'm a failure."

"Don't lie."

"Ain't."

"You can fight, which makes you better than anyone else already. We're stronger and more superior than other humans and if it weren't for the human compassion most of us feel they'd all be gone within a few years, or slaves."

"It's not like that," Styl said.

"We're not normal humans, Styl."

"We're not humans at all, Two. We're different but we can fit in."

"Sure, whatever."

I know nothing is happening there with Styl and Two, just talking that is lame… Heresy's is more interesting. Are ya confused? Huh, huh, are ya? I sure am.

Next chapter we get to see Luxie and Blaze again, and Alec grins


	7. Revel

Review every chapter please!

6 – Revel

"You can't get in without tickets, ladies," said the guy at the door and Luxie pulled a face. He shook his head, but then a guy walked passed him.

"Ladies, you must be freezing, come on in."

"Donnie," whined the guy but Donnie waved him off and pulled the two girls into the house. It was pretty much a mansion filled with a lot of expensive things and drunken whores. They fitted right in.

"I'm sorry about Steve, he wants to be a cop. Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked with a smirk. He was very tall and looked like he wouldn't get anywhere with anyone if he didn't have any money. He was dressed as a pimp and holding a long golden cane.

"Anything that'll get me drunk real quick," Luxie said with a wink and Donnie walked off grinning. Blaze grabbed Luxie's arm and dragged her into the next door room. It was still full and eventually they managed to find a room that was fairly empty. It looked like a study.

"What are we doing here?"

"Having fun, Blaze. Ever heard of that?" Luxie said and tried to leave. She really was here for the fun. Blaze stopped her from moving.

"I thought we were trying to find Zack, whom by the way we don't know how to find," she said with a Blaze. Luxie sighed and looked passed her.

"I lied. I know where he is. We'll get there tomorrow, noon. But first, party," Luxie said with a wide smile. "Please?" Blaze was beginning to look angry and Luxie wasn't sure she'd like it when she was really angry.

"You're in heat, Luxie. Your pheromones are all over the place," Blaze said and hoped she could drag her friend out of this place and to Zack.

"Here's the thing," Luxie said and gazed longingly over her friend's shoulder. _Hot guy,_ she thought. "I have you, right?"

"Right," Blaze said slowly and suspiciously.

"And you'll look after me, right?" Blaze nodded. "Then let me at least dance."

"Okay, how about a deal then?" Luxie breathed in deeply thinking and then looked at Blaze. "I can change. I keep my eye on you. We leave at…"

"One. Onto the road, straight to your future husband, once you've gotten over Alec," Luxie said.

"Alec?"

"Yeah. And no."

"What?"

"You wear that." Blaze glared. "You can put on a pair of tight black jeans if you find any." Blaze smirked. "Damnit!"

Alec was getting closer and it seemed like the situation was worse than he'd thought. He found a whole lot of cars parked in front of a large mansion and apart from Luxie's pheromones, he could smell the distinct scent of almost a hundred other horny girls. This was great, just great.

For a few minutes he stayed on his bike looking at the house wondered what to do and how he could get his girls outta there as fast as possible.

He realized this must be Luxie's doing and that Blaze would most probably leave willingly. Luxie might too, but…

Alright, he had a plan. _Let's go!_

"Luxie," Blaze whispered sharply with a sideward glance. Luxie was dancing quite vividly with pretty much every guy in the room. "Luxie, trouble."

"I'm trouble, baby," Luxie said to some guy, but Blaze knew it was directed to her.

"Big brother's come to get you," Blaze said. Luxie jumped a little but continued dancing. Blaze knew she had the cat-girl's full attention now. "Alec's here."

"Shit," muttered Luxie and the guys looked at her. "Sorry, guys, I've got to go," she said and when the guys grabbed her arm trying to hold her back, she punched one and then ran off. "Oops," she said with a smirk towards Blaze who had gotten up and was bolting for the door.

Blaze who had turned to look around at Luxie collided with Alec both of them falling to the floor. Luxie skidded to a halt and looked down at the two of them.

"Can't I leave you alone for two minutes?" she asked with mock-sarcasm. Blaze was blushing brightly and Alec seemed to find the positions they were in rather – comforting. Blaze jumped up and Alec helped himself to his feet.

"May I ask…"

"No," Luxie answered. "I'm very sorry, but we have prior arrangements with other people." Luxie smirked and held her nose high. Alec looked the two girls up and down, amazed at their appearance.

"Clothes?"

"Sexy, no?" Luxie said with a grin. Alec cleared his throat so as not to say yes. "Come on then."

Soon the three of them were in 'Luxie's' car on the road again.

"Why did you run away again?"

"So Blaze can get married and be happy."

"Luxie!" Alec looked at Blaze who was viciously shaking her head. For some reason she also felt she didn't really want to tell him the real reason. "We just needed to get some air. Luxie's in heat."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked sarcastically. It was hard holding himself back but he was handling fine, what with Blaze's breasts practically exploding in his face. He stared at Blaze crossed her arms over them, another blush across her face.

"Yeah, Alec. We're fine," Luxie said saving Blaze having to think of another excuse. She was bad at lying and Luxie did quite well in that subject. "You can leave tomorrow, we've – I've got some things to do." Luxie looked at Blaze with a smile, that Alec saw but didn't comment on.

Although Luxie and Blaze hadn't been friends for a while they were great at doing so. Luxie could see through her fellow transgenic's guise and knew that she didn't want Alec to know about Zack. She was slowly but surely falling for the handsome boy, but she had to see Zack and do her thing with that guy too. _Such a man's lady,_ Luxie thought with a grin. She turned back to the road.

"You're in heat, Lux," Alec said after a while. "I don't want you sleeping with some random guy." Luxie grinned again. Her new-found big brother was being protective. Terminal City really was her home with her brother being all superhero about her and her best friend/older sister to look after, Luxie felt like a real wonder woman.

"I've got the big bad wolf to take care of me."

"Have you guys seen Heresy?" Alec said at the mention of Blaze's nickname. The two girls shook her head. "She's after you too. Be careful."

A few hours later Alec who had been driving stopped in a nearby town, by a store. It was almost eight in the morning and Alec hoped from one foot to the other while he waited for the store to open.

The people hustling and bustling outside saw him and opened out of sympathy.

"Thank you," he said with a smile and rushed in. There he bought a cheap blanket, a box of cookies, three different chocolate bars, a bottle of cheap lemonade and a big muffin. The money he had found by accident.

It had been almost five and the two girls had fallen asleep, Luxie on the backseat and Blaze on the passenger's. He'd looked inside the plastic bag they had been carrying and to his surprise had found his jacket. He'd found some of his cash, although the amount had been greatly reduced and he suspected that was how they'd gotten their – clothes.

When Alec returned to the car, he threw the blanket over Luxie and grabbed the jacket. He pulled Blaze's one arm through carefully and levered him onto her shoulder so he was able to get her other arm into the other sleeve. He grinned suspiciously at the warmth her body omitted and the feeling of her breath on his neck. Guilt-ridden he looked back at Luxie who shuffled in her sleep and then positioned Blaze back against the window. She shuffled to become comfortable and then alec drove off again.

He drove without real direction as he guessed Luxie had done, with her random turns and sudden changes of heart. He drove by instinct doing exactly as she had.

It was five past eleven when Luxie woke up with a snuffle and a big yawn.

"Heya," Alec said with a grin into the rear-view mirror. He might as well have turned since the road they were on was empty. Luxie glanced down at the blanket and gave him a look. He smiled.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno."

"Good," she said and pushed Blaze. Blaze coughed as she woke and blinked rapidly. "Blazy!" Luxie exclaimed happily. "We're almost there."

"How can you tell?" Blaze and Alec asked at the same time. Blaze breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the jacket. Luxie smirked and then leaned forward so her head hung between the two older transgenics.

"Gotta any food for us?" she asked giving Alec a case of puppy dog eyes. Blaze grabbed the plastic bag he had and Alec pulled out the three chocolates.

"For my favourite cat woman," he said and handed them to Luxie. Luxie felt like she could drool but withheld.

"Not really a healthy meal, Alec," Blaze said and pulled out the cookies and muffin.

"I got you cookies," Alec whined. "Stop complaining and eat them."

"Why cookies?" Luxie asked her mouth full of chocolate. Blaze looked at Alec to find out how he'd known that she liked cookies.

"Eh, you mentioned it once," Alec said and Blaze racked her brain.

"When she was all woozy from the blood loss," Luxie remembered. "How come you remember?"

"I remembered you like chocolate," Alec tried to defend himself but knew the girls had gotten him into a corner. Luxie grinned at her victory.

"Left," she said suddenly and Alec took a sharp left into the road he'd almost passed.

"Luke Farm," Blaze read off the sign and glanced back at Luxie who swallowed a big piece of chocolate with a wide, wide grin across her face.

When Hunter woke he kept his eyes closed and breathed in deeply. Since when had hotel blankets become so heavy. And why did they smell like sex? Oh, right.

He opened his eyes with a glare at Heresy who was lying on his stomach, watching his face.

"Welcome to the real world, sleeping beauty," she said and sat up. She wasn't wearing a top, so Hunter grabbed his from the bedside table and threw it to her. She pulled it on. "Another minute and I would kissed you."

"Get off," Hunter grouched and pushed her aside. He got up and pulled his pants on. Then he sat and waited. Heresy leaned onto him, her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist.

"Sure you won't?" Hunter growled at her. "Suit yourself," she muttered and pulled his shirt off. She dropped it onto his head and then went on to find her bra and shirt.

"So, about killing Blaze," she said quietly as she pulled her shirt over her head and Hunter turned around, watching her.

Aww, lookit Alec being nice… I just wanna eat him!

Seems Heresy's serious?

Next chapter is about what's up in Terminal City, at the Luke famr and White's weird freaky head


	8. Reminiscence

Review every chapter please!

WARNING: Swearing!

7 – Reminiscence

Max sighed as she left Leo's. There had been no sign of them either from Leo's security point of view, nor from Tech's mechanical friends. Blaze, Luxie, Heresy and Alec were out and about somewhere in the country and for all he knew they could be dead. Although this option floated her mind, Max was sure it was unlikely.

Blaze and Heresy were dangerous when provoked and Luxie and Alec… well, she wasn't quite sure if they were as dangerous as the other two but she knew they could cause serious mental damage when they opened their mouth.

"I'm sure they're fine," she heard Logan's voice. He was walking beside her. She smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek. "They can take care of themselves. Don't worry."

"There's something else I'm worried about too," Max said and looked around. No one there? Good. "White's left too."

"You mean he's after Luxie again?"

"That's all we've got. I thought I was his top priority, what with me saving the world and all," Max said with a shudder. If he'd moved his eyes from her, something was definitely wrong on the other end of the world. "Shit."

"D'you wanna go play hero?" Logan asked. Max smiled at the word and then shook her head.

"I promised Alec he could be superman this time," she said and Logan grinned. "Am I too much of a superhero?"

"I think you're just perfect," Logan said and picked her up. She smiled.

White cracked his knuckles as the sleek black car travelled down a highway in the middle of nowhere.

"What do you mean she's out here?" he growled at Otto. Otto shrugged.

"That's what the satellites tell us, sir," he said. "She's here and apparently with another transgenic."

"Figures," White growled and looked outside. Then Otto turned into a small town. He parked by the roadside to check his laptop for directions. Otto breathed in deeply thinking about what White might do when he got to 419. He'd heard stories about what had happened to make the man so pissed off with the transgenic, but he didn't know the exact details.

He had heard about the experiment though.

_Heresy rolled her head from side to side, screaming her lungs out. It was torture, literally._

"_Ames!" she yelled. "Fuck you! Bastards!" Then her mind ran through all the swearwords she had learnt in her ten years of Manticore and things she'd heard from her twelve on the outside. "Let me go!" She screamed again and tears crept down her face._

"_Isn't there any way to shut her up," one of the doctors muttered. He was new at the this and cutting people open that screamed and wriggled were not something he'd did with pleasure. Another doctor grabbed some duct tape and stuck a piece over her mouth. Now all that were left to the transgenic girl were her tears._

"_I can't believe he's this cruel," said another doctor. Carefully he placed the scalpel onto Heresy's stomach and she bucked. He was afraid of this as much as she was. He moved back. "I don't care what he says, sedate her."_

_Ames watched though the two-way mirror as they stuck a needle into Heresy's shoulder. They were just too weak. It's not like she was human. Moments later she was unconscious and being cut open. The operation was being done by professional doctors but he couldn't help wonder if they'd make a mistake and let her die._

_He let his mind wander, back to when they had been happy._

_Ames swung the 19-year-old girl around in his arms and she held on tightly. She pretended to be afraid and he let her down onto the ground. She was lying on a picnic blanket and Ames sat down on top of her._

"_Why did you do this?" he asked suspiciously and held her arms next to her head._

"_Well, Mister Cheap-pants wouldn't spring me a birthday present, so I had to see if I could bribe him with some self-made sandwiches," she said and Ames sat up. He looked into the basket and pulled out a sloppily-made sandwich. He looked at her. "I missed my housewife's course back at school," she said with a smirk. "Mommy never taught me how to make proper food for a proper man." Ames laughed and kissed her. She giggled._

"_I wonder how I ever fell in love with you," he said with a smirk._

"_It's cause I'm such a hot bitch, ain't it?" Ames ran his hands down her sides and smiled. "Yeah, good body too." He kissed her again and let her sit up._

_When the sunset came she leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes._

"_I wish we could be together forever," she said and sighed. She knew it would never happen, because he was married and had a kid. That alone made problems for their relationship. Also, since she was a transgenic she couldn't stay in once place for too long. Zack kept warning her about things like that._

Escape and evade, Heresy, _he said. _Yeah, Zack. E'n'E.

_She knew Tinga had a kid and a husband back in Portland but she didn't know if… She sat up and stared at the ground._

"_What's the matter, baby?" Ames said and took her into his arms again. It was unusual for her to move away from affection. Heresy shook her head. She couldn't tell him. Not when she was planning on running away. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she said quietly and laid her head onto his shoulder. Ames pushed her away from himself._

"_What?"_

Crying Heresy sat on the bed in the cheap motel room. Hunter looked very annoyed with her current antics. She'd seemed a strong woman, she'd seemed dangerous and now she was crying. Crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Will you shut up already, so we can get moving?" he growled. Heresy did nothing. She was still curled into a ball, head hung between her knees and hands over her head. How was he to get her to stop crying and help him kill his sister? Hunter ran his mind back to the social interaction courses he'd had to constantly attend in Manticore.

He was their most popular student and had been since he was 5 years old. For the first five years he'd come twice or three times a week like all the other students, but ever since X5-628 had run away, X5-992 had become more aggressive and went everyday of the week.

_Girls crying_, he tried to remember. Most of the time Hunter had blocked out the courses there because social interaction was something he never hoped to have to do. There must be something on that.

Hunter sat down next to her and patted her on the back.

"Cheer up," he said without sympathy. Nothing happened. "Eh… it'll be alright?" he tried. Still nothing. _Shit._ Hunter flexed his fingers trying hard not to snap her neck. There was something else, he remembered. Something about… listening.

"What's wrong?" he asked carefully and Heresy unwrapped herself. She flung her arms around his neck and was now, to his dismay, crying onto his shoulder.

"How much longer, Otto?" White asked tensely. If she was dead, all the memories would go away and he could keep on living.

"Not much, sir," Otto said. "She's somewhere in this town, I'm trying to intensify the signal," he explained.

"Just make it quick," White growled.

"Zack," Styl whispered with a short glance at Two. She shook the tall blonde and he awoke with a groan. Quickly Styl placed her hands over his mouth and he instantly shut up. He too looked at the wolf-boy and then got up. Styl used a few hand signals and the two of them left the room silently.

"What's the matter?" Zack whispered as he closed the door.

"People are coming for you," she said fear in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking around as if they were here already. Styl shook her head, the silver in it glittering in the faint moonlight. "How many?" Again she shook her head but this time she spoke.

"Three, maybe four," she said. He didn't even have to ask his next question because she had anticipated it already. "I don't know why, I don't know who, I just know it's not going to be pretty."

"Escape and evade?" he asked.

"Not going to work this time, Zack. I wish I didn't have to say this but you have to stay and fight."

"What about him?"

"Maybe he can help us." Zack huffed. "Two isn't a bad guy, Zack. He will help us."

"He hates me."

"I love you, Zack. I don't want anything to happen to you and if anyone can help us, it's him," she muttered and grabbed his shirt. She held on tight crying. Zack stroked her hair and looked away, seeing nothing.

"If you think it'll be alright, it will. I trust you, Styl. We have to get ready now. When?"

"Soon." Zack nodded and went back into his room.

Yes, a short chapter but packed with a lot of stuff. Anyone wondering about Heresy and White's freaky relationship? Wait for it…

Next chapter, Blaze meets her dream boy


	9. Revenge

Review every chapter please!

WARNING: Swearing!

8 – Revenge

"It's the middle of the night, Luxie. Don't you think they'll kick us out?" Blaze asked as Alec parked the car. The three of the sat and looked up at the farmhouse.

"Okay, is it time for me to know what's going on?" Blaze shook her head.

"Sorry, bub, ain't none of your business," Luxie said and Alec sighed. "This is strictly girl stuff." She turned to Blaze. "Not you, they won't. Come on." Luxie jumped out of the car and then dragged Blaze from her seat. Alec got out and leaned on the car. They didn't tell him, so he had to see it for himself.

Two looked angry and Zack was quite sure that this time it wasn't his fault.

"What's the matter?" he began saying but at the same time Styl was asking the same question.

"That's real smart," Two growled. "Someone's coming." The three of them were standing behind the house not wanting to wake Delilah and Trent. Zack and Styl looked at him. It seemed like he knew something.

"What?" Zack asked.

"You bastard," Two growled. He went into an offensive position. "You fucking bastard." Zack reverted to defensive mode. If Two was going to attack him, he wasn't going to take any chances. Two jumped and Zack easily dodged the punch and slammed his elbow into the wolf's back.

"Zack!" Styl gasped as Two staggered forward.

"Aww, you gotta do better than that," Two said with a smirk across his face. He stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Broken my back twice already." He slid forward and mock punched Zack. Instead he slammed his knee into the other X5's stomach. Zack doubled over and when his first leg was down Two used his second to kick Zack in the stomach again. Zack fell to the ground and Two went to kick him but Styl held him back.

"Stop, Two!" she yelled. Two wrenched his arm free from her and pushed her aside. Zack stumbled up and punched Two in the face. His second hand came around and hit Two in the shoulder. Two growled as he felt his arm suffer under the blow.

"Two," Blaze said her eyes wide and began running around the house.

"What?" Luxie said. Alec watched Blaze run off and then turned to Luxie who shrugged. "Must be super-nose." Then the two of them followed the wolf-girl.

Zack was sitting on Two punching him. Two had no way to move and blood was already coming out of his mouth.

"Zack!" Styl yelled. "Zack, stop it!" She turned seeing Blaze arrive who was gaping at the scene before her. Despite his face being pounded on Two was grinning, he'd experienced worse.

"Two!" Luxie exclaimed when seeing the boy on the floor. Zack looked up at the arrival of a new voice and Two took the opportunity to push Zack off himself and stumbled back. He was in a bad condition but he'd survive. "Whee, blood. Popcorn anyone?" Luxie said sarcastically. Zack and Styl gave her a sideward glance, the others had already come to learn her strange use of words.

"Zack," Blaze muttered slowly. He had blood running down the side of his mouth as well and the way he held his stance, Two must have broken a rib or two. Blaze turned to her brother. "What did you do?" she yelled. She looked angry, she smelt angry and it seemed like she'd attack him any moment and possible break some more bones. Two breathed out deeply. He couldn't tell her why he'd done it. She'd never understand. She didn't love him the way he loved her.

"Zack? The Zack?" Alec said slowly. Zack's eyes widened when he saw the clone of his brother.

"Ben?"

"Oh, no. I'm his normal, non-homicidal clone, Alec," he said with a smirk.

"Er…" Luxie said slowly. "How about we introduce each other quickly, so there will be more name saying with a question mark behind it, kay?" She got a few looks. "Okay. Hi, my name is Luxie and I'm a transgenic." The others continued looking. "You're supposed to go 'Hi Luxie'," she said with a grin. Nothing. "Okay. That's Two, I suspect that's Zack. Blaze. Alec. And strange girl whose name hasn't been mentioned yet."

"Styl," the small girl introduced herself. "What's going on?"

"Good question," Alec asked. "Luxie, care to elaborate?" he asked with a glare at the girl. Luxie grinned and glanced at Blaze.

"I wanted to see Zack," Blaze said hanging her head low. Zack looked at the girl in confusion. Blaze could feel her brother's anger rising. She knew Two had never been the most supportive of her decisions and she knew that he could do a good deal of damage if he had too. But she smelt the strength that Zack possessed and if Two were to try and attack Zack, he'd be the first to go.

"Why?" Alec asked. He knew, but he just wanted to hear if from her.

"Because," Blaze said still not looking at anyone. Luxie glanced at her nails. The six of them stood in silence for a while.

"Where are the others?" Luxie asked looking at Two. Everyone looked at her again. She asked the strangest questions at all the wrong times.

"Lost 'em. Got hunted."

"And… why are you running your face in Zack's fist?"

"Felt like a good idea at the time," he said with a shrug. Blaze was quite confused at the sarcasm she heard in his voice because she wasn't accustomed to it. Luxie nodded in agreement with the statement. She didn't mind the sarcasm, because she ws the one who taught him.

"Zack, why are you doing the opposite?"

"He attacked me," Zack defended himself. Luxie nodded and Alec looked at her sideways. Clever girl was trying to find out what was going on.

"Girl. What's your side of the story?"

"It's Styl," the blonde girl hissed. She was quite upset that this stupid girl couldn't remember name. "My side?"

"In your own words, what happened?" Luxie asked slowly. She felt that Styl was being stupid although the two of them were the same age. "From the top."

"We found Two last night and offered to let him stay here. Last night I felt people coming for Zack and we decided to fight you. Two got angry and attacked Zack," she said.

"Short and simple. Good girl. Okay, Two. Why?"

"It's none of your business," he hissed. Luxie nodded.

"I understand," she said slowly. "I thought that was the case."

"What?" Blaze asked impatiently. Why was her idol beating on her brother? And why had Two started this fight in the first place?

"Oh, it's really none of my business," Luxie said with a wide grin and received several glares. "Cept… nah."

It was almost an hour later when everyone had finally calmed down and they were sitting by a large field. Luxie still hadn't said anything and everyone else was still clueless as what to do.

"Okay," Luxie said slowly. "Since I'm the genius in this relationship. Let's do some partner work."

"Luxie," Alec growled. "Can you just tell us what's going on and we can get this over with?"

"Shush. Two, please come with me," she said with a sweet smile. He glared. "Blaze, Zack, you go talk." Two rose angrily and before he could object, Luxie grabbed his hand and skipped off.

When they were far enough from the group so that not even super-hearing would be of any use, Luxie stopped and looked at Two.

"So?" she said with a friendly smile. Two glared.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Language," she said. "Look, I know you love Blaze and all but there's no need to be beating on Zack for that. She's still the person she was back at Manticore except that she's experienced the wonders of freedom. Zack gave her that and that's that."

"Stop using the word 'that' please," Two said rolling his eyes. Luxie grinned at him.

"That's that. If you want to beat on anyone, beat on Alec. Cept, don't," she reconsidered. "Two, she'll never like you the way you like her. You're her brother, albeit her strange almost-homicidal brother, but that's all you are to her, and that's how much she'll love you."

"You're a freak."

"One of the best."

Zack had lead blushing Blaze away from the group, but not far enough so that Styl and Alec couldn't hear the conversation. She said nothing and stared at the ground.

"So…" Zack said slowly. "How do you know me?" Because he sure as hell didn't know who she was. She was obviously related to Two somehow and most probably the reason he'd gone all psycho, but where was Zack in this.

"I… It started back in '09," Blaze muttered. "When your unit ran."

"I remember," Zack said because none of the '09ers would ever forget that night.

"Before that, when I found out that your unit had names, like real people, I did the same. I was the alpha, the leader of my unit, and I gave the others names too. When you ran, I ran."

"You've been out of Manticore for all this time, too?" Blaze looked up and nodded. "How come no one ever mentioned it." Blaze smiled a little.

"Because 12 kids in one unit running is far more dangerous than one from an assassination unit. They trained them to kill me, so that was simple enough," Blaze said with a shrug. It hurt talking about it, but it was the truth and she had to get over it.

"I'm sorry," Zack said. "And Two?"

"He was second in command, he's the alpha now. I met him sometime ago but he left. I thought I'd never see him again."

"And me?"

"Luxie made me come and find you. She's weird."

"I noticed." He looked over to the group and saw skipping Luxie and sulking Two return to Styl and Alec. "He still gonna try and kill me?"

"He'll want to but I'm sure Luxie messed with his mind a bit. She's an expert." Zack smiled.

Awww… yeah, like anything happened there rolls eyes I'm very sorry…

Anyways, Zack and Two are all bloody and no one's really happy, cept for Luxie but she's weird and freaky and an expert mind-messer, so… yeah. I was kinda hoping for a Zack/Blaze kiss there, but that never happened… I should kick the author… oh, wait…

Next chapter there's more Heresy, White and Hunter stuff…


	10. Reunion

WARNING: Swearing, sex reference

9 – Reunion

Hunter had finally gotten Heresy to calm down. She'd talked and talked but he'd just blanked it all out until she looked at him for some kind of reaction.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly hoping it was the right thing to say after whatever it was she had been whining about. Heresy flicked her hair back and wiped her eyes.

"It's alright. I mean, I'll get over it. Eventually," she said and then stood up. He looked at her. "Thanks," she said and then pulled a smirk.

"That's the last girliness you'll be getting from me, buster," she said, her tone of voice changing back to her bitchy self. "Let's get murdering then."

"Why do you wanna kill her again?"

"I just told you," Heresy said. Despite her acted innocence she knew exactly that he hadn't listened and she was actually quite grateful that had been the case. She preferred her little secret to stay, well, secret.

"Yeah, sure," Hunter said and grabbed his bullet belt and gun off the side table. "Got a car."

"I got a bike," she said proudly. Like her big sister, Max, Heresy was immensely proud of her bike. It was like her hair dark with streaks of bright green and it was just as bitchy as she was.

Heresy and I stepped out of the motel. She was dancing to a silent tune that played for her only. What the hell was her problem? Crying her lungs out the one moment the jiggling her ass the next. Then she stopped and I followed lead. Parked next to her bike was a sleek black car.

There was a guy leaning on the side and another standing beside to him. I noticed fear rising in Heresy. Fear from the first guy, because it sure as hell wasn't that other guy. Bastard-boy sure looked more intimidating but I'd encountered worse. After all I had grown up in Manticore.

"419, what a coincidence," the first said with a smirk. "Made a few more male friends," he added with a glance towards myself. I noticed he wasn't paying much attention to me but rather the girl.

"Ames," Heresy hissed. Outside she kept her cool and cruel exterior but I could see through that. I remembered her whining the name Ames in her conversation and associated it with the most crying. Why, I couldn't remember.

"One of those wolves again," Ames said. "Haven't seen one of those in a while." So he'd seen some of my siblings too. Seemed I was the only one who hadn't.

"Sir, we could go hunting for them too. They're not far off."

"Good idea, Otto. Slaughter some transgenics in the middle of nowhere," Ames said shivering with pleasure. I breathed in deeply to analyse the situation.

Heresy was afraid.

White wasn't scared but rather uncomfortable. It seemed he didn't like being around her.

That Otto guy was almost pissing his pants but he was doing a good job not seeming it. I glared in his direction and felt his heart race. Never failed. Then I pulled a gun, just to be sure and turned my gaze back to Ames.

Ames snapped his gun out of a holster and pointed it at me. I kept mine hanging by my side, calm and collected. Please, if I couldn't dodge a bullet what kind of transgenic would I be. By the time he pulled the trigger, I would have already raised mine and done the same.

"Now, now," Ames said with a grin. "We don't want a cop killed by transgenics on the news, do we?"

"Put the gun away, Hunter," Heresy muttered. I looked at her confused, but kept my gun where it was.

"Hunter," Ames repeated and grinned at me. "Interesting name. What do you hunt?" I rolled his eyes. Why did everyone always have to ask me that? I got the name when I was a 10-year-old, you freaks, from my sister.

"Everything," Heresy answered for me. "And then he kills it," she used my line. And I'd worked so hard on that.

"Snakes," I said looking in his direction. I would have grinning had I been the type but I kept my face straight, it scared people more.

"Snakes, huh?" Ames said.

"Yeah, and then I kill them," I repeated the now old age joke. "I like 'em raw."

"That other wolf did the same, smelt things I supposed," Ames said with a grin. Now he was scared, but that didn't change anything about how I didn't care. It was Heresy's problem. I just had to kill my sister. Wait…

"Other wolf?" I didn't think he was talking about Blaze. She didn't tell people what she smelt. Two… or Hawk.

"Had him behind bars for a while," Ames said. Two then. But he got out, because I'd seen him only days ago. I was getting bored with this. Two was fine and I'd kill Blaze later. I turned back to Otto, who shivered under my gaze again. Ames noticed I didn't care.

"What are you doing here, Ames?" Heresy asked. It seemed she'd gained some confidence after my snake comment. Did she know about his snake affiliation? I'd just smelt it but I guessed she knew more.

"Just had to get rid of a few things," he said and pointed his gun at her. I raised mine and shot his hand. It moved with the effect of momentum, but he showed no sign of pain.

He put the gun back into his holster and looked at his hand. The bullet was still in it because it hadn't gone through the gun, so he pulled it out. I felt disgusted. What human couldn't feel a bullet through his hand. But then again, he didn't smell very human.

"Don't want me shooting her then?" Ames asked with a smirk.

"I need her."

"Lured you into her hellhole then," he said grinning widely at the word hole. I didn't say anything, what was it any business of his? "Yes?" he laughed.

"No, Ames," Heresy said. "Hunter is helping me kill someone," she explained. "He's very good at that."

"Let me remind you I've got quite the body count too," Ames said and wiped the blood from his hand off on Otto's shirt.

"Let me remind you I've got quite the body count too," Heresy repeated. If I'd listened to her before, I would have know the history between them and then I'd know if I should shoot him or not.

_Ames was looking down at her in a disgust she'd never known. The man she loved more than anything hated her, hated her so much he wouldn't put it behind himself to kill her._

"_Ames," she said softly. Ames took a step back from her outstretched hand._

"_You're one of them," he said with a hiss. The council had revealed that there had been Manticore freaks out since 2009 and that they had barcodes on the back of their necks. At first Ames was sure that she'd just gotten herself a tattoo, but he remembered her mentioning two different times of having gotten it. "You're one of those… freaks."_

"_Ames, what are you talking about?" Heresy asked. She might be intelligent but even if he knew about transgenics, why would he hate her so much?_

"_You're one of those freaks my father created to keep me and the coven in check," he continued. Heresy's eyes widened at the confession. Freak, she could take, but the fact that Ames' father had created her, that just alluded her._

"_What the hell do you mean?" Heresy almost yelled. She was getting slightly angry with his hatred towards her. She wanted it to be the way it used to be. Happy little affair. She got up and took a step towards him. He slapped her. She kept her head aside and let the tear run down her cheek. Then she turned around._

"_Since you're in such a great mood, Ames," she said. She was really pissed now. Now matter how much she loved him, she was going to hurt him. She was going to hurt him real bad. "I'm pregnant."_

"I should have had them kill you," Ames said. "I was hoping they'd make a mistake."

"You were hoping they'd get rid of the kid, Ames, not that they'd kill me. You loved me too much for that." _Ah_, Hunter thought. That's what this was about. Children and love. Those things always fucked things up.

"That's what you think," Ames said. Heresy laughed. Her confidence was there, full power and she was ready for major mental damage.

"No, Ames, no. We both know it's true. Why else could I escape your clutches when Alec saved me? Why else were we able to leave with Luxie? Why else haven't you tried to kill me since then? Why, Ames, why?" She was yelling now. Angry but Hunter could feel the passion in her heart. She didn't want to kill him, she wanted… peace. Female were so complicated.

"Hey, I have to kill someone. Can you two get it over with?" he said lazily. He really did have enough of this bickering.

"Kill me, Ames. Come on! Shot me!" Heresy yelled. "If you hate me that much, shot me!" There was a moment of tension. Nothing happened but glares exchanged between the transgenic and her former lover. Hunter was bored, hopping from one foot to the other. He wanted to kill Blaze, anyone, now if possible. How long had it been since his last murder? Twelve, thirteen hours?

He grabbed his gun, pointed it at Ames and pulled the trigger. Heresy's eyes widened as the bullet went straight through Ames' left shoulder, shattering the car's window. She slapped Hunter and then ran over to her lover.

Otto just stood there, staring and hoping that he wouldn't be next but Hunter spun the gun on his finger and popped it back into his holster.

"Sorry, bitch cat. I gotta be off," he said grabbed a bike, hotwired it and eventually zoomed off.

"No," I muttered, tears running down by face. Somehow this little bullet hole made me really, really sad. It was nothing and it didn't even hurt him, but I didn't want him to get shot. Sure I was angry…

"419," Ames muttered and I squeezed his shoulder. Although it didn't hurt him, he corrected himself. "Heresy."

"You're losing a lot of blood, Ames. You have to get to a hospital."

"I'll be fine, Heresy. Don't worry," he said softly and ran his hand across her face. He wiped the tears away, but they just kept coming. "I'm sorry," he said.

"We could have been happy," she said quietly but Ames shook his head. "I loved you, Ames."

"I still love you," he admitted quietly so Otto couldn't here. Otto wasn't listening anyway, he was to confused to be more confused at the moment.

"I love you too," Heresy said. "But we play on different sides now, huh?"

"I wish I had the courage to kill you," Ames said with a smile across his face.

"There are enough people who're willing to do that for you, Ames. And I know my big sister will be angry when I tell her I didn't rip your head off."

"Will she know why?"

"No one will," Heresy said. "No one but Hunter, Otto and the two of us."

"That's a pretty big number of no one's, Heresy," Ames said and sat up. The two of them got to their feet.

"I wish I coulda had that kid," she said slowly.

"A transgenic-snake cult kid?" Ames said with a smirk. "That would have revolutionised the world. Plus, if you'd read up on us, that kid would have been killed either way."

"I'd have punched you," she said and laid her head onto his shoulder. "So now we run off in different directions and hope not to see each other again?"

"Yeah," Ames said slowly. "Because when they hear about this…"

"… I'm gonna be so dead," Heresy finished. She looked up again and then he leaned forward and kissed her. Otto who had glanced sideways turned back t his laptop, embarrassed and defiantly on the brink of totally, utterly, completely and forever confused.

Yeah, so are we! Heresy is such a freak. Don't you feel kinda sorry for her? Awww… sucked that she had to be the thing he hated the most and eventually vice versa.

Hey, wasn't she really angry with him in Pack Instinct?… Anyways, we'll be back with the other next chapter

Next chapter, things get cleared up at Luke farm cept… somewhere in Seattle, people meet up and make bad, bad plans…


	11. Replica

10 – Replica

"Good," said Luxie looking at everyone in turn, holding her gaze on Two for the longest. "Seems we're all in the same soap bubble now."

"Soap bubble?" Styl asked confused.

"It's an expression, babe, don't worry about it," Luxie said with a lax wave. "What next?"

"I suggest we go home," Alec said more an order than a suggestion. Luxie looked around.

"Hey, I'm sure Maxie would love to see you again, Zack… ie?" Zack gave her a look.

"Good idea, Lux," Alec said with a snigger. "Oh, you know who else would like to see Zack?"

"Who?"

"Uh, Heresy and Leo," Alex said trying to let Luxie know she was being an idiot.

"Leo?" Zack said confused. "I haven't heard from him in…"

"Forever. He's told us… or I forced it out of him," Alec said slightly guilty.

"And Heresy? I thought she was dead. Wasn't White out to get her?"

"Oh, she sorted him out alright," Alec said with a knowing nod. "She really has a grudge against that guy."

"She should grab a ticket and stand in line," Luxie said shaking her head. Blaze was feeling slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of her brother. Sure, he could accept the fact that it was now his mission in life to kill Alec, not Zack, which would surely be easier but he still couldn't get over the fact that she really did like Alec. That guy was just… such an idiot.

"Hey!" Luxie said snapping her fingers between the two of them. "Let's all squeeeeze into the car and get back to Seattle. You can come too, Miss Shiny Hair. What's with the hair?"

"Hello, Lucy," said one of the figures looking down at the girl. She had light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and her eyes shimmer a brilliant blue. She dressed fancy and quite sophisticated.

The girl looking down on her was tall and slim with black hair and brown eyes. Her hair shimmer red and her eyes were streaked with the same colour. Next to her was another girl. Short for her age with blonde hair tinted red and deep dark brown eyes.

"We've finally found you. Took us long enough," said the girl with black hair.

"What now?" Lucy asked, calm even under the pressure. She stood up glaring at her opponents.

"Good question, Luce," said black-haired girl. "Now that Manticore is gone, we have no purpose."

"I suppose," Lucy answered with a shrug. "So, no killing me?"

"Nope," yelled the last girl. She had been silently staring at Lucy until now. Her mood had changed completely and she grinned at the other two like an idiot.

"Do you _know_ how hard it is to get this girl to do what I want?" black-haired girl asked. "I tell ya, Luce, Cinder is not one of the greatest Manticore projects around." She ran her hand over the barcode on her neck.

"I guess," Lucy said. "But still… what now?"

"I guess we could send Miss Rich-and-Famous back to where she belongs," the other girl suggested. "But, then you'd probably kill me."

"There's a good chance of that," Lucy answered with a shrug. "No more Little Miss Lucy Walker."

"True."

"So, Abby," said Lucy. "What next?" She really wanted to know. Because now that she had no where to run and no one to run from there wasn't really anything going on. Her life was better, sure, no more Simon Walker, but it was sure as hell pretty boring.

"It's Abyss. Don't give me that stupid human name when there's no one around."

"I'm round," Cinder said and puffed her chest out. The other two rolled their eyes.

"You're bored."

"I'm a board," Cinder said and pretended to be stiff as a plank. Abyss shrieked in anger at the girl.

"Don't make a cow, Abyss," Cinder said with a snigger and a sly grin. Gone was the childishness and here was a more mature version of the previous person.

"Have, Sin. It's don't have a cow."

"Don't have a cow, Abyss."

"I'm still bored," Lucy interrupted. "I really don't feel like sitting on this stupid building for the rest of my life and having to listen to you two bickering."

"I have a job for you," came a French accent from behind them. The three girls turned around and stared at a young man of 27. He was bald and had dark almost black hair.

"A job? With money," asked Cinder. She looked forward to having money.

"If you like," said the man. "Are you… X6-848, X6-010 and X5-630?"

"We go by other names now, Frenchie," Abyss said and thought for a moment. If he knew their Manticore designations, why not give him they're mutant-freak names. "Lucy, Cinder and I'm Abyss."

"Pleased to meet you," he said with a low bow. "My name is Colin Alexandré."

"About this job," Lucy said suspiciously. She wasn't very fond of Europeans and after having lived in England for some time, she'd gotten to hate the English the most. "Does it involve us dying in any painfully, horrible and gruesome way?" Think Manticore was always one of her mottos. The strangest people always wanted you to die… eventually. Colin shook his head.

"Au contraire, mon Cherie," he said with a smile. "Not if you do it the right way."

"So, yes," Cinder translated arrogance in her voice. "Lemme guess, kill some people who have a lot of guns?"

"I don't think they use guns."

"Smart," Lucy muttered and turned around. The other girls followed suit and then she turned around again. "Better not listen, Frenchie!" she yelled back at Colin.

"I could do with some cash," Cinder said smiling.

"They really messed up with that brain of yours," Abyss said rolling her eyes. "But I wouldn't mind killing some people. Apparently I'm really strong."

"What do you mean apparently?" Lucy asked. She'd seemed pretty strong back in Florida and England.

"All I got to beat up were those bodyguards of yours and they're only human. I think this guy wants us to go for Manticore things. He smells like a snake, so…" Abyss cut herself.

"So he's a Manticore out to kill Manticores?" Cinder asked confused.

"We were," Abyss said with a grin towards Lucy who smiled back. Over the years of trying to kill her Cinder and Abyss had actually become friends with their prey. "So?"

"Sure," Lucy said with a shrug and the three girls turned around. "Alright. But we'd like some cash up front and…" she glanced at the other girls. "A silver Porsche Cabriolet, the 2008 version, and, er, a new outfit for each of us." Lucy still looked fancy but Abyss and Cinder looked kinda raggedy. New outfits always did a body good.

"Very well," Colin said with a smile. "If you'd like to come to The Paris for lunch I will give you your assignments, have your car, cash and we can go shopping for your wardrobes." The girls looked at each other. Okay, rich guy… maybe they could get a whole lotta other things outta him before they dumped him into a river. I mean two cats and a wolf could surely take on that little snake.

"What?" White growled into the phone. He was on his way back to Seattle and this had better not be someone reporting a Terminal City revolt.

_I've done some recruiting, sir_, came a voice from the other end. It had a French accent and sounded very pompous.

"What do you mean?"

_I've found some transgenics who are going to do me a favour._

"What kind of favour, Colin?" White hissed. He did not like being kept in the dark, especially not by that rich French wannabe.

_Those two new girls in Terminal City… they're going to be terminated,_ he said and White suspected a grin on the other line.

"Good," White said and slammed the phone down. "That's one problem out of the way. Finally."

"Max," Logan said when she entered his room. She smiled for the pure reason of his being there. "Alec called. They're on their way back. They have some people with them, he didn't say who because Luxie was yelling at him not to. He says Heresy isn't with them."

"Oh. How many people? Transgenics?"

"I think it was three, or two. Luxie sure packs a lungful when she wants to. And yeah, I think they're transgenic," he explained. "I mean, would they bring any of _my kind_ in here?"

"I'm sure they'd ruffle up some people," Max said with a grin. "I hope they didn't find Two and bring him with. Wasn't to please about what he did in the med room last time."

"I don't think Blaze would allow it," Logan said. "About Heresy?"

"Little sister can take care of herself," Max explained with a grin. "Have you heard about how Alec saved her from White's cluthes?"

_It was a massacre when I got there. Bodies everywhere and most of them scattered from their limbs. This X must really not like the outside world. Sometimes I think Maxie made a mistake in letting some of us freaks out. I mean, I know I'm better off out in the real world, but this freak…_

"_Hello," I called out. Sure it wasn't of the greatest tactics but I really didn't feel like looking for a maniac on the loose. He could be hiding behind a door with an axe and I personally like my limbs on my body. I looked around and spotted a door. It was open if only a little bit. Totally a trap, but if I was to make Maxie gimme a cookie, I had to bring psycho-X back to Terminal City._

_She's really trying hard to get us all back there and it sounded like this one was prime choice. Too bad she was busy finding that Leo guy on the other end of time. Lucky Alec gets to go straight to White HQ._

_Carefully I walked over to the door. I looked around and grabbed the closest weapon I could find in the dark. I gagged when I looked at the arm I was holding. Maybe I could disgust the X into following me back home._

_I pushed the door open and when I jumped in arm at the ready, I almost stumbled onto my face at the sight I saw. It seemed that psycho-X was a girl with freaky hair and a guard's head trapped under her arm. When she turned to see who had come into the room, she ripped the guy's head clear off._

"_Oh," she said and dropped it. Then she stood straight and looked me up and down. Despite the fact that she'd just killed a guy in a single tug, she seemed kinda hot right now. Okay, splattered with blood is not the greatest fashion accessory, but if I had the chance, I would… "Wanna have sex?" she asked and I looked around for any other signs of a dream. Nothing._

"_Er…" I managed to say._

"_If not, you end up like that," she said jerking her finger towards headless guy._

"_Sure, I'll have sex," I said throwing the arm to the floor. She walked up to me and I was certain that something about this whole scenario was very, very wrong. "Wait," I said before she was close enough to reach any of my limbs. She stopped, looking really upset that there was no sex. I was too, but Maxie wanted this girl first. Oh, that came out wrong._

"_Can I get you back to Terminal City and then we can have sex?"_

"_If you're trying to con me into not having sex, I _will_ rip your head off," she said. She sounded very serious. "Have you see a guy around? Tall, dark, kinda handsome? Pissed off about this." She waved around at the limbs._

"_A whole guy? Not really."_

"_Hm. If you do, let me know, he has some limbs I'd like to rip off." Her gave fell to my crotch and I really wasn't feeling very comfortable with this whole situation. "Name's Heresy," she said and looked back at my face. "You're pretty hot."_

"_I appreciate the compliment, but let's get back and we can have sex we were talking about." Why was I constantly thinking about sex? Wait… I sniffed. She was in heat. "You in heat?" I asked just to make sure._

"_All the time, baby, all the time," she said and walked passed me moving her ass in just the right way. Damn, how was I gonna stay sane on the ride home?_

Yes, that is how Alec and Heresy met…

So you see those three new girls I introduced, see slightly familiar (looks not personality). Cookies if you're not Monica, cause I know she knows

Next chapter everyone gets back to Terminal City and the second part really gets started…


	12. ADVERTISEMENT

Ad Break

(Slight spoiler in the end… skip the words after 'wolven kind' if you don't want to know)

X – Flipside 

When a secret organization that creates genetically enhanced humans named Manticore burns to the ground, Seattle becomes overrun with their former inhabitants. Rather than retreating to the resident transhuman hideaway, one of them manages to get all the way to Hollywood, searching for something that might hold some clues to what to do next.

There she joins forces with a young woman whose been on the run since 2009 and soon they learn that Manticore has set up base again. This time, they're using post-Pulse II Los Angeles as a cover-up.

Now Luxie and Heresy have to bring down Manticore again and they'll need some forces to help them on their way.

An exciting new adventure featuring characters and ideas based on James Cameron's Dark Angel.

The show's spin-off will keep you on the edge of your seat as you explore the fantastical mind of Luxie, the not-quite soldier, Heresy, heathen vixen from hell and Jondy, non-stop party girl who makes sure they don't get caught.

Although we don't have familiar bad guys such as Donald Lydecker or Ames White, you might recognize such characters as Jondy and Zane. Avid followers of teh Kae will also find familiar faces in side characters of the wolven kind and pompous French murderers.

X – Flipside coming soon to the internet near you!

It's gonna eat ya.

BTW, James if you're reading this, give me a call… (also if you know him personally, I wouldn't mind you letting him know I have some things to discuss.)


	13. Blazed

12 – Blazed

"Luxie."

Lookit all the pretty stars.

"Luxie."

Yawn.

"Luxie!"

Ugh! Fine. Open eyes, I command thee.

"Luxie!"

Blurry.

"Luxie, wake up damnit!"

"Hey, stop shaking me," I whined and tried to match the dark blur to the voice that pounded against my head. Santa? No, Max! "I'm up, Maxie. I'm up." I rubbed my eyes to make the blur go away because with it I was as good as blind.

"Luxie, I need you to do a little job," Max said. She sounded like it was urgent so I decided to take my time. Yes, snigger evilly my evil ego, snigger! I yawned again and stretched my arms. Ah… Hey! Where was my top bunk gone? I looked up and saw the ceiling. That was strange.

"What's matter?" I asked confused. Where was I?

"You stayed here last night. Blaze went into rage and well, angry girl, you know," Max explained without saying much. Ah, so my trusted sidekick had gotten angry with shit. Yeah, that happened. I just got jiggy with… did I? Shit, I can't remember a thing after that little really sexy neck nibble… mmm, neck nibble. My god, has he got a good body. Those abs…

"Luxie!" Max shook me out of my early morning dream.

"Sheesh, easy on the ears, Maxie. Sensitive, you know," I said angry at her. I did not like my ears ringing. "So, what's this job you want me to do?"

"You like danger, right?"

"Hey, I'm one of angry girl's closest friends. Her only friend if I think about it…" I sat back in wonder again. Poor girl. All she had was me. I mean I'm not a bad person to be around, but why did she only have me. And Alec, but he doesn't count cause he's a boy. A boy. Snigger.

"Okay. So yes. I need you to do a really dangerous job for me. I was gonna send Heresy and Alec, because I'm still hoping they'll get killed but…"

"You want you sister to die? I thought you were all yay family…"

"It's sarcasm, Lux. You should be familiar with it," Max said rolling her eyes. Oh right, _that_… "Anyway, Blaze said she needed out, danger, killing and stuff. I hope you can handle her. She's subdued, Alec managed to get her to take like a whole bottle of trances and she's quite laid-back. She wanted you to come… you being her best friend and all."

"Ah," I said with a smile. Me and Blaze go back a long way. Some people might not think two months is a long way, but it sure is, believe me. With that crazy girl… well, I think I'm the crazy one in this relationship, although she does…

"Luxie, I'm losing you again," Max said giving me a shove. Hey, I was. "You guys are taking Styl with too. I just…"

"Who?"

"Zack's… person who hangs around him 25/7," Max explained.

"25/7?"

"Shush. You are so out of it today, aren't you? Get dressed, pretty yourself up and meet us outside right now, kay?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Max got up, gave me a friendly, yet painful slap on the shoulder and left. "Ow," I whined and flipped my legs over the edge of the slap of stone that had been my bed. Why was Styl coming with? I didn't like her anyway… right? My god, I'm so frigging confused this morning. What did I do?

"Hi," Blaze said with a smile. Her eyes were half-closed and her hair was a mess. She wasn't wearing her jacket but she was wearing a white shirt. She didn't like white shirts, as I remembered but it must have been the drugs.

"Hey," I said with a wide grin. "Lookit, what they've done to you. You look… blazed," I finished with an even wider grin. What a wonderful play on words.

"Sup little girls," I heard Heresy's voice and braced myself for a harsh comment I could reverse and hit her back with. "Just wanted to see you off on your first big tactical-Max mission. I can remember when I had to get you out of jail."

"Yeah and…" She was acting very strange lately. Blaze swayed and before she turned into the Leaning Tower of… eh, Puerto Rico, I grabbed her and stood her up straight again.

"When the drugs wear off, I'll be a lean, green… thing… thing again."

"I better hope so. You're more amusing when you're… livelier. Where is Max?"

"Sorry," Max said walking over to us. Behind her were Zack and Styl. Hm… where were mine and Blaze's men? Come to think of it… where was Two? If I did sleep with him, wouldn't he have been there this morning? I opened my mouth to ask if anyone had seen him, but Max rudely began talking while I was trying to interrupt with my more important personal problems.

"Sector 6, White HQ," Max said simply. "Blaze, Luxie, Styl. I need you three to infiltrate Satan's lair and find out what he's up to in connection with Alex Towers."

"The hotel chain?" Why would White be needing a hotel chain? "He better not be booking any rooms for his snake-cult freak buddies."

"We don't know. And that's exactly why I need you three to go in and…"

"White? You're sending these three after White?" Heresy asked with a snigger. I felt her royal bitchiness returning to Terminal City. Not that it was a good thing or anything. She patted me on the head and I slapped her hand away. "I'm mean, I'd enjoy the news of hearing her being dead and all, but… are you sure?"

"I could to way better than you, smarty pants," I retorted and scolded myself for the 'smarty pants' part. Heresy opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it, glared at me, folded her arms and held her head high. Luxie one, bitch cat zero. Go me!

"Here are a few blueprints, this is White's office," Max explained holding out the blueprints to me. I leaned over them and wondered why we didn't have a table. I guessed she was showing the prints to me because Blaze was, well, blazed and she, like myself, thought Styl was stupid.

"High security?"

"Lots."

"That's good," Blaze said with a weak smile. Her eyes had opened more and I guessed the effects were wearing off. "I'll get rid of them."

"He'll be using familiars at HQ," Heresy informed us. God, that girl did not know when to shut up. "Not gonna be as easy as bailing your big brother out."

"I'll be fine," Blaze said and glared at Heresy. Oh… cat vs dog, er, wolf.

"Sure, whatever."

An hour later, Blaze, Styl and I were zooming down the road to White HQ. Alec was driving us so that when we got out, Tighty-Whitey wouldn't have stolen our ride.

"Hey, Alec," I said and remembered something. "Where's Two? Haven't seen him the whole hour and a half I was up."

"Why? You expecting him to be lying next to you?"

_Yes_, I thought.

"No," I said with 'duh' in my voice. "I just wanted to know. I mean, he hasn't been ripping peoples limbs off like my favourite wolf, has he?"

"Nope," Alec said. I noticed he had a scratch across his face and he was sitting rather awkwardly, like his ribs were broken. That's hurts, I tell ya.

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously. He hadn't gone out to have a secret mission with fighting and all that jazz without me, had he? He said nothing in response which was strange because he liked bragging.

"It was me," Blaze said. She sounding like she normally did so I expected the drugs must have worn down quite a bit. "He was trancing me and I… kinda… clawed at him. Caged animal and all."

"Aww, you poor you," I said in my best sing-song whiny voice.

"Thanks," Alec said.

"Not you, you… poop-head," I said with a snigger. Now that was a worthy name. It screamed originality, didn't it? Alec rolled his eyes and me. Tsch!

Styl listened to the three of them talk. Best friends, she supposed. But from what she'd heard the three of them had only know each other for two months and already they were so closely bonded.

The wolf girl seemed vicious enough but the other two didn't seem to care still teased her when they wanted too. There was a risk of being brutally de-limbed, slaughtered or both and they didn't bother.

Her own relationship with Zack was rather touchy and she feared every step she made was wrong. Now that they'd spent a few days in Terminal City she realized that people weren't for her.

_I'll go back when this is over,_ she thought with a sigh. _I'll miss Zack, but all these people make me… claustrophobic. It's just not my style._

"Hey, toots," Luxie said and nudged Styl. "What are your special powers then? Heard you're an experiment."

"Nothing," Styl said with a sigh. "I have metal in my system but that's all."

"Is that why your hair is so freaky?" she asked. _Rude much_, Styl thought but nodded. Then she flipped her hair and exposed the silver barcode.

"All the silver coursing through my veins does this to me," she explained and turned to look at Luxie again. Maybe they could have a normal conversation. "And they gave me this." I held up my right hand. I clenched my fists and the blades came out.

"Awesome!" Luxie said and ran her fingers along the blood. "Like that guy in the old movie." Styl I smiled. Zack hadn't said much about the blades and Two didn't know about them.

"Almost there," Alec said and turned around to look at Luxie. Blaze was busy inspecting the blueprints and kind of fazed. "You sure you want to do this? We can still send Heresy in to get killed if you like."

"I can get myself killed just as well as she can," Luxie huffed. She felt immensely competitive of her furry little… enemy at the current time and anything Heresy could do, Luxie could do better.

Heresy lay on her back blinking at the sun in her eyes. She was getting a sun tan and getting ready for a heist. And no one knew. Perfect.

On the plus side, she even got to see White again. Okay, this time she really had to kill him, but his sexy body pressed against hers whilst… How was she going to kill him? He needed something special.

Heresy sat up and watched the scenery pass by her. Below her Luxie, Styl and Blaze were getting ready for tactical advance and up on top of the car, Heresy was gonna outsmart them. She held her right hand in front of her forehead in the shape of and 'L'.

"Losers," she whispered a grin plastered across her face.

Naughty Heresy! I liked Luxie trying to wake up and her thoughts drifting. Not much happened yet, but we're getting there.

Next chapter goes under the name House of Mirrors


	14. House Of Mirrors

13 – House Of Mirrors

Blaze, Styl and Luxie hoped out of the van. This was it. Alec had giving Blaze his jacket because it had gotten cold and she didn't have hers. Luxie rolled her eyes at the 'friendly' gesture.

She was still wondering about what had happened last night with Two; her mind seemed completely blank.

"So, we just march in through the front door?" Styl asked a little concerned. No one had told her what they were doing.

"No, little girl," Blaze said. She was getting more aggressive by the second. "We're going in through an air duct in the back. We take out anyone that gets in the way. Once inside, you disable the alarm system while Luxie and I take guard. Then we sneak into the office and wreak a bit of havoc. Get it? Got it? Good."

"Hey, Blaze," Luxie said and scratched the back of her ear a bit. "About the getting rid of anyone part. Getting rid as in…"

"I rip their throats out," Blaze explained with a low growl. Luxie stuck her tongue out in faint disgust.

"Sure. But I get to punch them too, right?"

"Sure," Blaze said with a shrug. "Let's go. Bye," she said with a Heresy-esc grin towards Alec.

"See ya," Luxie said shivering at the faint resemblance between her best friend and worst enemy. Then she and Blaze trotted off. Styl gave a glance towards Alec who gave her a short nod and then she turned and followed them. Alec watched them leave and then shifted himself. He pulled up his shirt and looked at the wound Blaze had given him the night before.

"Note, never force her to take sedatives," he muttered to himself before he drove off.

"Hey!" yelled a guy and before he could say anything else Blaze had dashed up to him and literally ripped his throat out. Styl gagged.

"Don't worry, kid. It'll wear down… eventually," Luxie said also holding back the need to gag. Her friend the psycho-killer… along with the guy she liked who was also one of those. Ah, life was so wonderful, a normal one might have scared her. "Blazey!" she yelled and jogged up to her friend. Blaze turned. "Maybe a little easy on the throat-ripping. Snap their necks maybe, it's less disgusting." Blaze sighed and then nodded. Luxie was her friend and despite the inner hunger for blood, she didn't want Luxie to feel uncomfortable. "Thanks."

"Guys…" Styl said suddenly and they turned to look at her. "Other way." Blaze and Luxie turned and saw the smug grin on Cinder and Lucy's face.

"Hey… that's…"

"You," Blaze finished Luxie's sentence. "Cept… tanned and with, you know, they're getting kinda slack with their clones back home."

"Hey, big sister," Lucy said with a soft smile. "Always wanted to meet the person who made me me."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Luxie said. "Anyway, we're here to… er, foil some bad guy's plans. And since you're me, wanna help?"

"Not really. Name's Lucy, by the way."

"Cool. I'm Luxie. Nice ta meet ya," the original said. Lucy was her clone that much was obvious and although she should have felt comfortable around – herself, something about Lucy made her uneasy. "Who's that?"

"Cinder," said the girl next to Lucy.

"My clone," Styl said and slowly stepped next to Luxie.

"She looks even less like you," Blaze said. "I mean, you got silver hair, hers is red."

"I'm copper-based," Cinder said as if she was bored. She glanced at Lucy. "We gonna kill 'em now, or exchange more memories."

"Hey, did she just say kill?" Luxie whispered and before Blaze could answer Lucy nodded towards Cinder. The red-headed girl blurred towards them. Luxie held her arm out and Cinder ran into it full speed. "Gotta have a battle plan."

"Got one!" Lucy said and rushed towards her original. She jumped used Luxie as leverage and kicked the pale girl in the face. Luxie stumbled back and as Lucy executed a perfect back flip and landing, she went into a battle stance. She raised her left hand in front of her face, her right in front of her chest and shifted her weight onto her right foot.

"Bring it on, bitch," she growled. She did not like being kicked in the face and being outwitted by someone who was just a carbon copy of herself was not on her to do list. Luxie brushed a stray hair behind her ear and shifted into a similar stance to Luxie's.

"Try me." Then the two of them rushed at each other and began attacking each other. The three others watched as fists clashed against each other and legs blocked themselves.

"Must suck," Blaze muttered.

"Hey, they're using the same moves," Cinder suddenly said and popped up next to the wolf girl. She jumped in shock and then shoved the other girl aside. She growled and Cinder slinked away. Had she had a tail it would have been between her legs.

Then Luxie outwitted her opponent by slapping her. Lucy stumbled back amazed by the non-tactical, non-trained move used on her.

"What was that?" she asked confused.

"Uh, warfare," Luxie said amazed at how stupid someone that was supposed to be her was.

"You slapped me," Lucy whined and Luxie grinned at the memory the sentence brought back. Her and Two, one on one. Sure, he'd almost killed her but she'd gotten some wonderful tongue on tongue action. Mmm.

Luxie staggered back at the punch in the face she'd received. Then another and another and before Luxie could regain her balance Lucy was already kneeing her in the stomach. Luxie tripped and fell. Lucy smiled a sweet, innocent smile and was just about to kick Luxie in the stomach when she flew aside.

Luxie grabbed the hand that Blaze was holding out to her and got up.

"I was handling it," she said with a smirk.

"I'll take care of this," Blaze said and ran towards Lucy. Luxie watched and although her clone had almost killed her, she wasn't entirely sure if killing her in turn would make everything right.

It wasn't that hard to attack Lucy and I thought it might be. I suspect I might have attacked Luxie too, but she was my friend and Lucy just wasn't.

I slashed her across the face and moved forward bringing my elbow back into her jaw. Then she was trapped. I had backed her into a wall and now I'd rip her throat out and everything would be okay. I bared my teeth and went forward to tear her apart. I stopped and sniffed.

I shook my head, moved back and tried to attack her with my hands, but I couldn't. I breathed deeply and every time I did the scent of apples entered my system. I huffed and tried to kill her again, but I didn't work.

While I was trying to regain myself, Lucy had slipped away from me and run off. I turned. I was angry. Where was the blood I wanted. I need to see something die under my hands.

I glared at Cinder and growled. I jumped and she didn't even try defending herself. In a simple swift move, I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. When I turned to finish the job, she was motionless. Her neck had hit a pole and broken.

"Dead," I growled angrily. She hadn't even put up a fight.

"Blaze?" Luxie asked carefully and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Hey…"

"I…" Blaze began and then noticed what she'd done. "Two," she muttered slowly and felt a tear running down her face. Then another.

"Two's still up and running," Luxie said with a shrug. "Getting that bad boy to the ground is a big task."

"I almost killed him. Twice."

"You would never," Luxie said with a shrug. She wasn't so sure she believed it herself because she'd seen them fight and that was definitely not normal sibling rivalry. "I know you that much." Blaze turned to look at Luxie.

"I couldn't kill her," she said and looked down at her pale-skinned smiling friend.

"What? Lucy?"

"She smelled like you… she doesn't look like you, but she… is," Blaze tried to explain.

"Er," Styl said from behind them. She felt very neglected and was hoping this mission would be over soon so that she could get back to Zack and then the farm. "Are we going to get this over with or not?"

"Oh, hey," Luxie said. She glanced towards the dead Cinder. "Sorry about… your friend there."

"She's not my friend," Styl said. "She's just a lameass copy of myself."

"That's a good way of putting it," Luxie said with a slight nod. She glanced around. "I guess we should be getting inside then?" The other two girls nodded at the comment and slowly the three girls crept towards the building. Although it seemed like Blaze was still vicious, tears were running down her face from memories.

"Alright," Luxie said and pulled a grate out of the wall. She turned to Styl as she dropped the grate to the floor, letting it clatter loudly. "You go in and do your thing."

"I don't have a thing," Styl whined.

"Sure you don't. Just do it." Styl looked up at Luxie. Although Luxie was short, Styl was shorter and that just made Luxie's ego bigger than the planet-size it already was. She leaned into the hole and looked around, then came out again. "Here's some directions," she said. "At the intersection far up front, go right, then left and left again. Then another right and a down, one level. Then you go right and out and the next opening. You should be right over the alarm and power system. Switch everything you can find to off, except for a switch that says… that says…" _Great,_ thought Luxie. _All those directions and I can't remember the important switch._

"White's Office," Blaze finished the sentence for her. Luxie gave a shy grin.

"I knew that. Now go, fly like the wind!" Styl gave Luxie another glare and then crawled into the pipe.

"We'll go in through the front door when you're switched everything off and we'll meet at White's office," Luxie explained. She like being the main man… er, girl. She had a plan and the others were doing exactly as she said. She did a little victory dance under the confused look of Blaze before she bounced off.

"Abyss's clone is really strong," Lucy said with a glare at Colin who sighed.

"Of course's she's strong," he said, his voice indicating how stupid he thought Lucy sounded. "She comes from Manticore."

"So do I. I'm X6, I'm supposed to be better than her," Lucy said. Although she was angry, she kept her cool stating facts not ranting. "But she nearly ripped my throat out."

"It's wolven instinct," Abyss said with a shrug. "Wolves eat people. You're people to her."

"You've never tried that," Lucy said looking up and down the other girl. "And she had lines on her cheeks."

"Abyss is the other girl's clone," Colin explained. "She is more advanced than the other girl. 628 still has instincts and markings that Manticore cannot explain, while Abyss could pass as a normal human, 628 is still a freak."

"What about the power?" Abyss asked. She liked being strong and if her strength was being taken only to make her more normal…

"Oh, you still have that," Colin said with his pompous French grin. "However, I believe you can control yours."

"Good," Abyss said and put her feet up onto the desk. She was sitting in a large comfy chair taking in all the luxuries of the office. "So, what now?"

"You and Lucy wait here. I suspect they're coming to mess around in the coven's business. We don't want that. Also, I would rather like for two of you not to die," he said with a smile.

"Why didn't you say that before Cinder got her neck broke?" Lucy asked. She'd heard the crack and had not liked the sound of it.

"Casualties, young lady," Colin said. "I trust you've heard about those. But please. Take care of the… eh, accros?"

"Freaks, huh?" Abyss said and glanced down at herself. "Don't worry, Mister French-boy," she said with a smirk. Colin gave a short bow and then left the room. Abyss and Lucy looked at each other.

"Smart move," Lucy said for no particular reason.

"Not yet, Luce. Not yet."

gasp the evil twins strike again! That Colin guy shakes fist

Next chapter we see what Heresy is up to


End file.
